For the Love of Family
by ilikehats2
Summary: Life in a large family has several ups and downs. But through it all, they know that in the end of it all they're there for one another. Through everything. Follow the Louds in a collection of one shots that highlight just how much they mean to each other.
1. Not so Funny

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep.**

* * *

 _Inspired from Fool's Paradise_

One of Luan's favorite things about the end of April Fool's Day was preparing for next year. And now that she was no longer going easy on them, she could pull out all the stops and go crazy. Oh the idea made her all tingly and excited, making her cheeks ache more.

Alone in her room, Luan started writing ideas down and making a list of what she would need. Now was one of the best times to do it, since Luna wasn't around to snoop. The poor rocker had been tasked to keep Lynn from aggravating her monkey injuries, as, despite her injuries, the sporty Loud still wanted to play as recklessly as ever. Lana was still restrained to her room because she was still tired from her anti-histamines. Maybe that had been a lot of rhubarb pie... good thing Lana wasn't fatally allergic. And Lola was hogging the bathroom, doing her very best to rid herself of the skunk stench with tomato juice.

 _'Maybe that's why Luna's staying clear from the room,'_ since she herself had been skunked. She'd been covering it up with the smell of bananas and other things. It helped that her favorite prank and joke gag was a banana pie.

What will she do next year though, maybe a giant pie? No... she did that three years ago. She could recycle the idea but she really wanted to go further outside the box. Especially for her dad. The double crosser. He had an amazing proposition and he just-he gave it up. What could she do for him? Luna was going to get a beautiful prop guitar that had all the bells and whistles, yet would fall apart right in her hands. Fall apart? Or explode? Exploding would be cool but temperamental. She couldn't risk screw ups. Not when it came to her family.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway, Luan raising her head slightly when she heard one of the doors open and then closed. Luan sat patiently, waiting to see if the thin walls would reveal anything. Perhaps it was Lincoln or Lisa. Something no doubt unimportant. Or someone checking on Lana.

"Okay Lucy, I think I found the right shade. Let's see if we can get some of your normal color back before tomorrow," Lori, no doubt trying to fight off the bleach Lucy was unfortunately dumped with. That had been a prank she was worried would hit someone else. She couldn't guarantee EVERY movement her siblings made.

"What's the point, I didn't have any color to begin with."

"Come on Luce, let's just try. Watch, no one will be able-" There was a falter, "to tell..."

There was a tense silence. It had Luan sitting up and crossing her legs. She shouldn't be eavesdropping but it wasn't easy to ignore conversations in this house. Especially when it was right next to her room. Besides, everything was fine. Eventually the bleach would go away just like the skunk smell.

"Okay, okay maybe if we apply it even lighter it'll look more like your usual pale-"

"Sigh, that won't work Lori. Just face it, I'm stuck looking like a freak for the rest of the third grade."

"Lucy that's not true."

"Yes it is. I'm whiter than the white that was on my socks and sleeves. Please, just leave me alone."

"Lucy-"

"Get out of my room."

Then Lori shrieked and ran off, the sound of Fang's hissing and flapping after her reaching Luan's ears. But as quickly as Lori had slammed her bedroom door shut, Fang's flew back to Lucy and Lynn's room. Lucy gave another sigh and she heard the door close again. There was something dragged on the floor, her coffin, and she heard it opened. No doubt Lucy was climbing into it. It's what Lucy did.

Luan turned back to her notebook, going back to jotting down ideas. How to get back at her dad? How to take down Lori? She hummed in thought, only to be stopped short when Lucy started to talk.

"Oh Edwin. At least you and Fangs still love me. How can I go to school tomorrow? I look like one of those fake Halloween ghosts. Everyone will make fun of me. I'll never live this down. I can't even hide in my secret dark space anymore."

Luan turned to the wall Lucy's voice was coming from and found herself biting her lower lip suddenly. She began to hear a sound she couldn't recall ever hearing from her little sister before. Lucy was doing something she never did before, when her journal was destroyed by Lisa's chemicals or that double date with Rocky turned sour. She was crying. And it hurt to listen to.

Luan quickly got off of her bed, snatching her notebook with her. She couldn't focus while Lucy was crying. She just couldn't. And upon opening the door, she was met with her eldest sister who decided to do the same thing. And Lola, who was wearing a bathrobe and finished with her tomato bath. Both giving her sour looks. Clearly they could hear Lucy's distress just as much as she could. And while they said nothing, the message was clear 'way to go Luan'. Luan lowered her gaze and moved down stairs, making it half way before Lynn shot up past her. Did she hear Lucy crying too? Or was she racing to go to the bathroom?

Reaching the bottom step, she saw Luna on the couch strumming her guitar. She paid no mind to Luan, maybe because she didn't notice her or was giving her the cold shoulder. Why would Luna give her the cold shoulder though? They were like two peas in a pod?

"Hey," Luan started, waiting for her sister to look at her. Greet her. Help her get Lucy's crying out of her head.

"Hey," Luna didn't look at her, busy strumming a few chords. It sounded much darker than Luan had ever heard Luna play. Creepy music really, "Why the long face? Sad your favorite holiday is over?"

It came out a bit bitter, and Luan's mind went blank from puns. Lynn was knocking on a bedroom door upstairs, no doubt trying to get Lucy to open up to her or let her in.

"Lucy's crying."

"Yeah, Lynn heard. She shot right up like a comet."

"Lucy's crying," Luan repeated, "Why is she crying? It was-it was just a-"

"Joke?" Luna finished, though in a restrained tone that meant she was trying to not instigate a sister fight protocol, "You really call that a joke? Covering your little sister in bleach that will take FOREVER to get rid of?"

"It was suppose to be funny."

"Funny?" Luna gave a short sarcastic laugh, "No one's laughing Lu. No one's laughed at your April Fool shenanigans since you learned how to get the supplies yourself. The jell-o was one thing. The laundry pile too. But you don't seem to care at all about how we feel about them."

"It's just a joke though."

"It's not funny when it hurts people Luan. I thought you knew that. I thought you knew where to draw the line. It doesn't concern you that for one day in an entire year, your entire family is terrified of you? Pies and whoopie cushions are one thing, but they only last a day. They don't follow us for days and weeks like dumping bleach on an eight year old."

"Can no one in this family take a joke?" Luan shouted at Luna. She heard doors open and felt eyes staring from the stairs at them. Dang it. There's sister fight protocol started.

"That's not a joke Luan," Luna raised her voice to match Luan's tone, "That's you being a bully to your entire family." The rocker stood, taking her guitar and heading for the door, muttering something about going to the garage. Luan didn't care, clenching her fists and whirling to glare at the rest of her siblings. No one made a move towards her and instead backed up around the corner out of view.

Not funny. Not a joke. Who does Luna think she is? The comedy mastermind? She's just a wannabe rock star. Luan was hilarious! Except... it had been really lonely watching those monitors by herself. No one around to laugh with her. None of her siblings had been laughing. They all seemed terrified. Even her parents were scared of her. That shouldn't be normal or healthy. Was Luna right? Was all of that mean instead of funny? No. Certainly not. Who was Luna to tell her what was funny and what wasn't? And yet... Lucy was in her room crying right now because of something Luan had done for a laugh. Maybe it had been a little too far to dump bleach on her dark sister? The poor girl had curled into a ball after it happened.

Maybe she had taken it too far. No one was really laughing. They were all pretty upset with her. Was she being a bully?

Luan frowns, looking down at her notebook. She just loved April Fool's Day, nothing was wrong with that. But-maybe she took it a bit too far. The last thing she wanted was for someone to start crying. What had she done?

Luan just had to do something. She couldn't just leave Lucy in such a distraught state. But at the same time, she doubted that Lucy would just flat out accept her apology. Luan hummed in thought before getting an idea.

* * *

Lucy gave a loud sigh as she descended the steps. Despite having lost one outfit, she still looked ridiculous in her typical black and white style. Her hair and skin were still abnormally white. She wished she didn't have to go to school. Was it too late to feign being sick? Perhaps Lisa could give her something?

"Morning Lucy, _white_ the long face?" A collective groan erupted from the table and Lucy looked up to see Luan coming from the kitchen. Her mouth fell open a bit.

Yesterday, Luan was perfectly normal. But now her light brown hair was pale white and her skin turned maybe five shades lighter from the baby powder that was coating any exposed flesh. She grinned at the younger girl and Lucy struggled for a moment, a very brief moment, to think of what to say.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Luan quipped and then quickly explained, "It's not the same. I-uh... couldn't find any bleach so I settled with baby powder and some temporary hair coloring. But I'm staying this way for as long as you are. Doesn't seem right that you ought to suffer through this alone."

"But-but why?"

Luan glanced down and then looked around at her siblings, "Because... I didn't want to do this to you. I didn't want to make you cry. I got carried away with the April Fool's Spirit and was too blinded to realize I was hurting you all. It's all fun and games until I make my family miserable. I should have realized the monster I was becoming. I'm sorry Lucy. I don't have an immediate fix, but I'm going to suffer with you. It's probably not enough but I'm really sorry. I hope you all can forgive me."

Lori gave a small smile, "I think we can find it in ourselves to forgive you."

But Luan was looking at Lucy. Would her little sister forgive her? This would mean nothing if she hadn't gotten it from ALL of her siblings.

Lucy on the other hand was amazed that Luan was stepping up to the responsibility. It was one thing to apologize but Luan was prepared to go through the same misery she was about to enter. Could she forgive her? Lucy couldn't say. Forgiving and forgetting this soon was too crazy an idea. But she could accept the apology and put this behind them. That's what their family was about wasn't it?

The small poet of the group gave a small smile though, "Apology accepted."

* * *

 **So, the point of this one-shot was to go with the aftermath of April Fools Day. Yes, some of the siblings have easy fixes. Luna and Leni weren't too bad and neither was Lisa. Lily was sparred in it all really. Lincoln's prank never was revealed. But Lola smells like a skunk, which she'd be furious about. Lana had her food allergy used against her which can be dangerous but obvious not enough where her life was in immediate danger. Lori... okay but her eyebrows will take a while to fix itself. Lynn no doubt had injuries from the monkey. And Lucy got bleach dumped on her and even if she has other clothes, that stuff is going to take a LONG time to come out. And yeah, you can argue that they could re-dye her hair or something but after it was bleached? I'm not sure if that would be safe or turn out well. And her skin is so washed out. Lori was trying to use concealers or blush to get the normal grey/pale skin tone back with no success obviously. But imagine all of the teasing she'll go through with her class mates and at Mortician's Club. She said she didn't want to go out in public like that and well.. maybe I over exaggerate it but this is what I thought might happen. I also just didn't like that Luan had no sympathy or care about her siblings and their fear of her on April Fools Day. Like, that's really scary and I think she needs to see how her actions are hurting her family. I also never saw the other April Fools Day episode so I don't know if anyone stuck up to her about it.**

 **I haven't seen all the episodes, but if there are requests feel free to leave it in a review. I've personally been dying to do something with Luna and the whole L is for Love episode. Though, I don't know if I want it good or bad. I love putting favorite characters in emotional turmoil. Maybe one for Potty Mouth.**


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

Groaning, Lynn's snoring suddenly seized and she opened her eyes groggily. The room was extremely dark, not a shred of light coming in through the window from the outside. Raising one arm to rub her eyes, confused, she suddenly jumped. One moment she was staring at the absolute nothing that was between the two beds, despite the dark obscuring her vision, and suddenly Lucy was inches from her face. The eight year old stared at Lynn, hair fussed up a bit and... was that Fang's perched on her head?

"Geez Lucy, give a girl some warning will you? Do you know what time it is?" Not that Lynn knew herself but she assumed it was some crazy late hour. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the drowsiness that had been weighing her down was gone. Dang it. Now it'll take her forever to fall back asleep. She turned her back on the goth and reached around her bed for one of her bouncy balls.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Lynn froze at the question and turned to the scary girl, confused, "Excuse me?"

In the dark, she saw Lucy's head dip low just a bit. She seemed to shiver slightly and clasped her hands together, "I had a bad dream. I can't fall back asleep."

Lynn blinked, "You had a nightmare?"

Patiently, Lucy nodded. She was waiting to be either turned away or invited in. Lynn ran a hand through her hair, exhausted. It was hard to wrap her head around, her spooky little sister having a nightmare that required her to wake Lynn up. Lucy was the queen of scary. And yet, that didn't mean she was fearless. Lucy was also eight years old, a fact that Lynn constantly forgot because of the girls own maturity. After all, Lynn didn't know a single eight year old like Lucy who expressed emotions in writing instead of other louder and destructive means. Means Lynn could be guilty of.

And unable to drive her little sister away, she scooted over. The blanket lifted and she looked at Lucy, "I'll drive those scary monsters away. Come on."

She caught a small smile on her sister's face and watched as she climbed in. Fang's fluttered over head, making Lynn cringe. She didn't want to get bitten again by Fang's. But the bat found a resting spot under her desk and seemed content. Lucy curled up besides Lynn, getting comfortable besides the jock.

"Thank you..." Lucy said softly. She didn't know what she was more thankful for, Lynn taking her in or not asking about the nightmare. The last thing Lucy wanted was to explain to her sister that her nightmare consisted of her being turned into a cheery ray of sunshine dressed in fifty shades of pink and throwing away her beloved Edwin. It was enough to make Lucy tremble. She knew Lynn wouldn't full understand.

"Yeah yeah," Lynn mumbled, "Just go to sleep..."

She closed her eyes, feeling Lucy besides her softly falling back asleep. Lynn found herself slowly drifting back to that hazy mind field that was right before falling fast asleep. Somewhere in that moment she felt Lucy move slightly closer to her and found herself smiling. Sometimes it rocked being an epic big sister.

* * *

Normally, Lisa would be in bed by now, going through a wonderful round of REM sleep. After all, if Lori and Leni were fast asleep then she should be as well. At four years old she was not expected whatsoever to be awake past midnight. That was just the truth of the matter. But still, Lisa had discoveries to make, and just because her roommate was fast asleep didn't mean she couldn't busy herself with her telescope or microscope. She wasn't JUST about explosions.

A soft whine erupted in the room and Lisa paused in her work to look at the baby she was occupying the small living space with. Lily seemed fine, no dirty diaper and she was past the stage where she needed to be fed in the middle of the night. Lisa would know. She'd been recording the matter in case Lily was not the last Loud for future reference. Everything seemed fine. Sometimes babies whined. But just as Lisa turned her back on the crib, Lily's eyes opened slowly. She whimpered, slightly louder and sat up in her crib.

"Ahh!" Lisa turned around as her hand went to the back of her head, finding a teething ring at her feet. Lily was staring at her through the bars of her crib, eyes watering but not yet in full blown tears. Okay. Maybe Lisa could save this before she awoken the parental units. Since they'd know immediately that she was up past her bedtime when they ran in.

"Now now Lily, just go back to your restful slumber," Lisa said softly, only for Lily to reach for another toy to throw. She sniffled upset.

Why were children so juvenile and fickled?

Lily babbled, though Lisa had no idea what she was trying to communicate. But she approached the crib, pulling a step stool over so she could look down at her little sister at least. Lily reached her arms up and grabbed Lisa's hands.

"Nope, oh no..." Lisa tried to pull away, "My apologies Lily but I am much too small to be able to pick you up. I can retrieve one of our sisters if you wish to be held. Perhaps Luna?"

Lily blew a raspberry as a sign of no and pulled Lisa's arm. What was Lily trying to communicate? One of these days Lisa had to invent a baby translator. She couldn't always rely on Luan. Lisa stared down at the little one, "Lily, use your words."

Shooting Lisa a glare she no doubt picked up from Lola and Lori, she babbled to her best ability. Lisa was able to pick up two words that, though mispronounced, were understandable: scared and bad. Oh! The genius stared at the little one and nodded, piecing stuff together, "I see, you had a nightmare. The only thing you can do my younger sibling is to go back to sleep."

"Lisa..." Lily whined, squeezing the brunette's hands tighter. It caught her off guard really, hearing Lily say her name. She'd heard Lily say Lincoln's name a few times. But never her name. It made Lisa pause and she realized what Lily's tugging indicated. Lily knew she couldn't pick her up out of the crib and it seemed she learned some things from their sisters.

If you had a nightmare, tell your sister.

"You want me to sleep with you," Lisa stated, "in your crib."

Lily nodded and gave Lisa a puppy dog look she knew she learned from Lori. Curse her older siblings. Curse them for teaching a malleable minded infant so many tools to use against any of them. Curse them all.

"Lily-"

Lily sniffled and the tears got heavier in her eyes. Lisa wasn't entirely sure if Lily was threatening her with crying. Maybe she was over reacting. It was late and perhaps the sleep deprivation was making her slightly paranoid. Possibly. But Lily was also a smart baby. Was Lily threatening her? Lisa decided to not dwell too long on that, because it was quite obvious what she needed to do. If Lily wanted mom and dad, she'd have cried already. She, for some odd reason, wanted Lisa. Babies were quite odd.

"Fine. Just give me a minute. I must take off my glasses."

Lily released her and allowed Lisa to go to the little side table with the baby monitor and grab a pillow from her bed. She set them there and made her way cautiously back to the crib. She sighed, knowing in the morning that whoever found her would be the first to witness her utmost embarrassment. Had she lost her dignity?

She climbed cautiously into the crib, landing besides Lily. And Lily, to her amazement, helped Lisa arrange her pillow next to hers. Lily was quite a clever baby. Not as clever as herself of course but still an impressive baby. The two laid side by side, Lily curling up right against Lisa. Lisa felt Lily cling to her and, unsure what to do, hesitantly wrapped her arms around Lily in a hug. This is what she recalled their parents doing when Lisa slept in their bed once. Once. And that was a very hazy memory. Lily babbled softly and Lisa, despite being unable to see anything and feeling cramped in the small space, saw her drifting to sleep happily.

With a yawn, Lisa made a mental tally as she closed her eyes.

Hairless Apes: 1 Science: 0

* * *

 **So this was honestly something I thought about last night while trying to sleep. It was originally inspired from the one-shot fanfic In the Dark by spotty-bee. There's a line in there about, because most of the siblings have roommates, if one has a nightmare they go to their sister about it. And it led to this. I recommend reading it if interested but it's entirely not necessary to understand the premise.**

 **And I really liked the idea of writing about Lisa and Lynn being the ones awoken in the situation because I didn't want the characters who are obviously older and very carrying to do the expected. Lynn is honestly like Lincoln, she's in the middle. She's a kid and she's a teenager. From what we've seen from her, she cares about her siblings and she cares about Lucy. Yeah they don't ALWAYS get along, but what siblings get along 100% of the time? Lucy isn't scared by the stereotypical things but she can get scared. And I can picture Lynn being slightly annoyed but letting Lucy crash with her. And Lisa, well, I wanted to explore her relationship with Lily because the two of them will spend a lot of time together. They'll be the last two in the house and around a lot, depending on if the room dynamics ever shift after Lori goes to college and kids moving out. And Lily is a fairly intelligent baby. She's SUPER aware of what's happening and yeah, Lisa might not be the easiest person to connect with but she'd do a lot for her siblings.**

 **So as for the requests I have been getting, I can try but I can't guarantee much. Simply because I tried to watch Cereal Offenders and while managed to find it on youtube, missed the ending where I'm sure the sisters did something sweet. Anyone with an idea where I can watch it in full please let me know but I can't promise I'll write on it. Sometimes ideas come and go. I've been trying to think of something for L is for Love. But most of it is Luna getting her heart broken. And I don't know how many of you want to read that.**

 **But thank you so much for the reviews. I honestly appreciate it. It honestly makes me want to keep pumping these out but because I've just gotten a job I can't promise a consistent update time. But very curious. Would you like to see Luna have her heart broken or no?**


	3. For Those Who Want to Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

 _Inspired from For Bros About To Rock_

Despite the exhaustion Lincoln felt, he was still tingling from the excitement of what just happened. He, Lincoln Loud, had been brought on stage by his favorite band in the whole world. And it was all thanks to the purple clad teen seated besides him. They were both awake, but Clyde had fallen fast asleep against the window. Lincoln sort of envied Clyde, he didn't think he'd ever go to sleep tonight.

"And here we are," Clyde's dad, Howard, said as he pulled up in front of their house. Lincoln grinned and undid his seat belt, grabbing the plastic bag at his feet that held some t-shirts he bought post show.

"Thanks Mr. McBride," Lincoln held the door open for Luna who responded in similar, adding a "Drive safe," as he closed the door. Clyde hardly noticed their departure, muttering incoherently under his breath. He wanted to guess that it be something about Lori. It was always about Lori.

"No problem kids, glad you had a good night. Good night."

Lincoln watched as the car pulled away and drove off. In the cool dark night, Lincoln was still buzzing from the adrenaline. He was also still dressed up in the black wig and make-up. He'd have to wash this all off before bed, lest he'd get all of this all over his bed. And worse, all over Bun Bun. Turning around, he saw Luna already at the door, turning the knob and opening the door. She turned back to look at Lincoln, waving him over.

Luna herself was still buzzing from the evening. But in a different way. It was in part due to the excitement of the concert but it was also the fact that she had never seen her little bro like this before. He looked like a rocker. Like a little her. Well... maybe not a little her. But he exuded the same excitement she had at her first concert. And man, she didn't think she'd ever see him dressed up like this again. In full rocker style. This was a sight she had to take in.

"You coming bro?"

"Yeah," Lincoln hurried up to the door and her side, and she allowed him to slip right in before entering herself. The house was quiet, save for the TV on. Both parents were watching TV quietly, in their own pajamas. The living room light was the only thing on downstairs and both siblings were greeted with smiles.

"Hey, how was the show?" Their father had been the one to ask, though Lynn Sr. spoke with caution. They had heard from their children the rants and complaints they had about Luna's intrusion on their first concerts. And well, they were prepared to hear another horror story.

"It was awesome," Lincoln grinned, not noticing his older sister already climbing the stairs. It took both parents off guard at how enthusiastic Lincoln was, "We had the worse rows! We could hardly even see them but Luna saved it!"

Lincoln went on to tell his parents about the concert, about how Luna had showed up ready to jam in the ticket line. How she taught him and Clyde to crowd surf. And because it got them closer to the front, they were pulled on stage with SMOOCH. He neglected to tell them about the mall cop part, deciding to spare them from the trouble they'd be in. He'd have to ask Lisa later if what that mall cop was doing was even legal. He was pretty sure it wasn't. But he went on and on, while Luna had already disappeared upstairs.

Luna opened her bedroom door quietly, trying to be mindful of Luan. She wasn't sure how her siblings were covering for her. She assumed they had since her parents hadn't begun an instant interrogation. And hopefully, whatever they told mom and dad would match with Lincoln's story. But she really didn't want to be interrogated by them. Not when she was tired and a bit bummed out about how they felt about her. So maybe she got a little bit crazy, but she was just super passionate about music. She just wanted them to have the greatest experience ever in the chance that it could lead them to their destinies. Now she felt guilty, they blamed her for ruining what would have been an otherwise awesome experience. Did they resent her for it? They hid it well if they did.

* * *

"So you mean to tell us that Luna hadn't ruined your night at all?"

Nine sisters crowded in Lincoln's room, having awoken him from their entrance. The intention was to make sure he was okay and to see if there was anything he would like from them while he cooled off. They had anticipated him to be angry at Luna, as the sisters knew she'd gone with him. It was sort of obvious when Luna had been missing at dinner and failed to show up before they all crashed. Luan had found the SMOOCH t-shirt she got afterwards and immediately alerted the others that their suspicions were true. But then Lincoln proved them all absolutely wrong.

"No," the eleven year old answered, then added hesitantly, "I mean, at first she was ruining my night but that was because I was focusing on what you all said. She saved it in the end! Otherwise we would have been stuck in mall jail all night."

Despite the truth to his story, he could tell they were skeptical. After all, Luna had been... well... crazy excited. But Lincoln couldn't blame her. Not after he knew how much her first concert meant to her. He was almost tempted to explain it to them but wasn't sure if he should. It wasn't his story to tell after all.

"And you had the best night of your life?"

"Obviously," Lincoln said with a small sigh, "Now do you guys mind? I need to get dressed."

Upon being kicked out of the former linen closet, the nine females glanced at one another. Had they been wrong about Luna? Lincoln probably just had a lucky break is all. After all, the concert was the closest Luna had been to rock other than a Mick Swagger concert. So it would make sense that the techniques she attempted at all of their concerts worked for Lincoln. After all, crowd surfing among a bunch of little kids? Stage diving at an opera? How were those suppose to ever work?

She had meant well. The sisters knew that Luna wasn't ruining the concerts on purpose. How could she when that was the opposite of who she was as a musician? Thinking back on it, Lori should have known that Luna wouldn't be enjoying herself with an entire crowd of teenage girls crying. She was more used to the cheering than anything and was probably just trying to liven the proceedings. Lisa should have also anticipated that Luna's attention span, though much better than Leni's, would have never been able to sustain itself through opera. Especially when only a small percentage of enlightened individuals shared any interest or knowledge of the art itself. Wasn't the reason she got stuck with Luna was because her own parents hadn't exactly wanted to suffer through it? As for the twins, even they couldn't deny that the Irish Jig song was fairly lame and made no sense whatsoever. What did a cow have to do with any of that anyhow?

Even if Luna had made a bad situation worse, she didn't deserve her siblings anger and annoyance. Luna was going out of her way to spend time with them, especially in concerns of music she wasn't completely into herself. It wasn't fair of them to make her out as the bad guy to Lincoln or blame her for what had happened.

* * *

Luna frowns as she tuned her guitar. At the moment, the C chord was being very uncooperative and she was trying her best to not bring it too taunt. Otherwise it'll snap and then- well she didn't want to think about that at all. Maybe she could ask Lisa to invent guitar strings that didn't snap or fall out of tune. Would the four year old be up to the task?

She was too focused on her guitar to notice her sisters behind her. The rocker was still in her pajamas, clearly opting for a lazy day. The girls stared at their sister, mistaking her oblivion for purposeful ignoring. It wasn't until Lily got fed up with the tense silence and threw her binkie at Luna did she realize the nine girls were behind her. Luna turned, staring at them and then at the binkie, realizing what happened but exhaustion weighed her down just enough to keep her from fully understanding what they were doing behind her.

"What are you staring at? The shirt?" Because it had been dark last night in the room, she decided to just wear the SMOOCH shirt she got with Lincoln to bed. It had been the closest thing at the time. She'd also grabbed some random flannel pajama bottoms. She was still wearing them backwards, "Not really my usual threads but not too bad."

"Oh it like looks so cute on you!" Leni grinned, perking up immediately at the opportunity to talk fashion. The others sighed and rolled their eyes. They had not all gathered the willpower and courage to do this just for Leni to sidetrack them now.

"We heard you had a good time last night with Lincoln," Lori directed the conversation, deciding that once the ball got rolling things could progress smoothly and painlessly. Hopefully.

"Yeah, little dude's a rocker after my own heart," Luna turned back to her guitar, "At least I gave him the best night of his life."

There was something pained in her voice and it chilled all of them. Even Lily, and Lily was still probably the only Loud who had never even been to a concert. They stood tense and seemed to huddle together.

"Luna-"

"I was just trying to give you dudes an awesome night that was all, but I understand," Luna raised a hand to stop them from interrupting her, "It just would have been nice that I was getting too carried away. You could have just talked to me."

"We should have," Lori agreed, "It's just... I don't know... we didn't think there was anything to reason with."

"You're just really into music. More than I'm into sports," Lynn added, "We didn't really think there was a notch to turn down. But we were wrong."

"We're like totes sorry."

Luna sighed and cradled her ax, looking a little sad and a lot exhausted. She looked down at the instrument before talking, "Whenever I think about the past me, the past me before I went to my first concert, it's basically the equivalent to a year without rain. Uneventful. Boring. I had so much fun, I just wanted you all to experience the same thing. I was just trying to make it awesome. But I did get carried away. I should have been thinking straight and restrained myself. None of you have the same taste in music as me, so it's not like I can just go to any concert and pull those stunts and it'll all be okay," She winced, "That tube had been painful to land on. I shouldn't have interfered."

"Well," Lisa relented, "It wasn't fair of us to bottle up our feelings. If we had simply discussed the matter with you instead of held it inside and merely warn others about you like you were some horrid plague on society then incidents would not have continued."

"And besides, after hearing how you turned Lincoln's cruddy seats into being on stage we want to know how you did it!" Lana added, quickly changing the mood of the conversation, "Tell us every trick! Lola and I wanna be on stage with Barney next time he passes through!"

Luna refrained from telling Lana and Lola that Blarney was likely some random guy dressed in a costume with a voice modifier instead of the actual cartoon/movie persona. She just gave a smirk, "Sorry dudes, confidential. Can't have you misusing it."

Complains echoed in her ears, much to Luna's amusement. It wasn't exactly that simple. After all, it was much easier to just do instead of explaining it. Like when to stage dive. It was honestly just a matter of luck.

"We'll just have to take you to another concert then," Luan settled, looking rather triumphant, "Whoever's playing is no _concert_ of ours, haha get it?"

An exasperated groan settled across the ten sisters, but most of them were smiling at least. Luna leaned back into the couch cushions, scooting over to make room for some of her sisters as she went back to her tuning. She was swarmed immediately, her sisters beginning to ask her several questions about the concert. And while Luna was sure Lincoln had given them the whole story, more or less, she answered as best she could. She snickered as she got to the part about dressing Lincoln up in the SMOOCH makeup prior to the show, knowing that she was going to enjoy that moment for a long time. How often was it that you got to cover your little brother in makeup like that?

* * *

 **Okay, so this took a bit or deleting and rewriting. Because I wanted to get all of the siblings but was trying to not drag it on with weak dialogue. Because that just kills the story. So, there are a few reasons why I think Luna, Lincoln, and Clyde were able to have a good time at the SMOOCH concert.**

 **One, Luna basically revealed her origin story. She told Lincoln why she got into music. Even though most of the Loud kids knew Luna and had memories of her before she became the residential rocker, that concert meant a lot to her in ways you probably wouldn't know unless she explained it to you. I don't think the others knew that at the time, especially the really younger siblings like Lisa who'd been at most one at the time. So with that now out there, Lincoln understands that she's just trying to help give them an eye opening experience. Because that was what her first concert was for her, an eye opener. She just wanted her siblings to have fun.**

 **Two, SMOOCH is basically rock and roll or as close to it as possible compared to the others. Of course Luna's crowd surfing technique and stuff would work like that. After all, how many of us have ever seen crowd surfing in an opera? It just fit. You know? It wasn't like she was dealing with Blarney again. She was in her element.**

 **That's not to undermine what Lincoln says about Luna saving the night and giving him the best first concert ever though. That's just how I've rationalized it. Because, honestly, after they talked about it things went smoothly. Of course, Lincoln has a small problem about saying things he shouldn't, such as Brawl in the Family. For most of that episode it had been his fault.**

 **Still trying to decide what to do with L is for Love. Waiting for opinions about it really. Just a tad curious. Lucy had a kid she wanted to be her secret admirer that wasn't Rocky. Did they like break up or get over their crushes or something? Have finally seen The Waiting Game, so want Chandler to get his just desserts.**

 **Also, no name for this chapter. Can't think of one. Any ideas please suggest. Thank you!**


	4. Revenge at the Grocery Store

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

 _Inspired from Cereal Offender_

Lincoln sighed as he stared out the window, listening rather than watching the car turn into the parking lot and park as close as it could to the super market. There was a horrible flaw in their plans. Yes, _their_ plans.

In his quest to obtain a box of Zombie Bran, Lincoln's accomplishment had landed him a reserved seat in Vanzilla whenever either parent had to make a trip to the super market. Which meant a good hour or two of his day was taken away every week to look over partially bruised apples and wait in deli lines. As for his sisters, in the effort to obtain Lincoln's cereal and save him from further punishment for their hi-jinks in the store, their parents decided there was no greater punishment than accompanying their brother and learning to be responsible.

So this week, Lincoln would be accompanied by five sisters: Lily, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, and Luan. Glancing over, Lincoln could tell that his sisters were as disappointed as he was, with the exception of Lily. The infant was there simply because she had thrown a tantrum at being left out last time. He still didn't understand how going food shopping was a punishment, probably some reverse psychology. It would be different anyways than when Lincoln went on his own. Their mother would be with them, and none of them would think of disobeying their mother. It was common sense really.

At least Huntington Oaks had a similar looking building to the one in Royal Woods. Lincoln unbuckled his seat belt and reached forward to help Lily get out of her car seat. The infant was the only one who seemed excited, giggling and clapping. Lynn came over with a cart, which Lily was properly sat in. The six Loud siblings were crowded around their mother, Lola and Lucy dutifully taking the hands of their older sisters. The five of them looked as though they had the joy seeped from them, in the way that any grown up errand would really.

"Okay, we have a lot of things to get. Best behaviors everyone."

What were they even here to get? Milk, eggs, generic cereal, soup, etc. Things that, yes they enjoyed eating, but did not appreciate when surrounded by the scrumptious and sugary snacks. Lincoln's mouth watered just by thinking about it, he was wondering if this was part of his siblings punishment. Were his parents that clever?

* * *

"Ow! Lily!"

Lincoln rubbed his head as he stared down the sibling in question. Lily blew a raspberry at him, leaving Lincoln to go retrieve the already dented can of tomato soup from the ground. Ugh, it would be so much easier if he could just take a section of the list and get this done himself. Traveling together like a herd of elephants merely slowed them down and Lincoln just couldn't stand it. He supposed that was his mother's way of making them suffer on this trip and have it last an appropriate amount of time but it just wasn't fair. Why did HE have to suffer with them? Ugh... why did he have to open his mouth? He should have never let them come in the first place. He hadn't expected to do this every weekend. He had just wanted a change of breakfast for once.

"Oops," The can was suddenly kicked backwards into the main aisle. Lincoln was suddenly staring face to face with the obnoxious beanie wearing boy from his last super market trip. An obnoxious, self satisfied grin altered his expression in the way Lincoln knew too well from other bullies. The boy in question had his arms around his back and trying to look as though he were an innocent little angel. Lincoln balled his hands into fists and got up from his crouched position, "Sorry about that."

Lincoln didn't answer. He knew too well now from his sisters to never give any bully the satisfaction of responding. Of showing them you were riled up. Nope. Not at all. Bending down again, Lincoln reclaimed the can. Standing up again, he took one step forward and found himself slipping. With an indignant scream, he crashed right into Lynn, who tumbled onto the ground under him in the middle of the aisle. Lily blew a raspberry and when Lincoln turned to see what happened, he caught a glimpse of the boy rushing around the corner with a bottle of vegetable oil. On the floor in a shiny pool was the very cooking ingredient.

"Lincoln!" The boy winced, "Please be more careful."

"Yeah," Lynn pushed him off of her, "What's the big idea?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Lincoln sighed and placed the can back in the cart. Away from Lily's reach.

* * *

"How many carton of eggs are we looking for?" Lincoln asked, unable to remember. He was too busy opening the cartons and checking the eggs. The cartons on sale unfortunately had the potential to go bad very quickly and the last thing they needed is bad eggs for breakfast. The Loud House was not looking to contract food poisoning.

"Three," Lucy responded, seeming to have teleported beside Lincoln. A second ago he could have sworn she was grabbing yogurt with their mom and Lily. How did she do that?

"Thanks," He said, finally getting over the scare. He turned back and handed Lucy one carton to put in the basket.

"Make sure Lily doesn't get her hands on them, gotta find two more good cartons."

If Lincoln was being honest, he knew if he didn't do this then his sisters would somehow manage to get the really bad eggs. Maybe he had that idea if he didn't do it himself it wouldn't be done right at all but well... could anyone not blame him for thinking that way? Sometimes his sisters were helpful and sometimes they weren't. Besides, he knew what to look for anyways. His sisters... not so much.

"Lincoln, we're going into the next aisle. Come over when you find two other cartons."

"Okay mom."

Lincoln gave an internal sigh, knowing this would be a while. He was suddenly bumped against from the left and looked at the boy next to him. Him again. The moment they locked eyes though, Lincoln had to immediately shut his eyes. A pie tin full of ketchup landed in his face, the condiment finding its way in his mouth and making a chill go up his spine. Ugh... why couldn't this have been mustard? The pie tin slid a little bit down his face and then clattered to the ground. He hesitantly opened his eyes, watching as the boy started to cackle.

"What is your problem?"

"You! You got me and my mom kicked out of the Royal Wood super market! Call it payback. I'm here with my dad and unfortunately for you, he doesn't give two cents what I'm doing so long as I don't get in trouble with the staff. And you have to stay by your mommy's side like a little baby."

Lincoln glared angrily, hand reaching for the nearest egg carton. But he stopped. If he retaliated, he would get caught. If he got in trouble his mom would kill him! Lincoln had to restrain himself. If not for himself but for his mom. He owed her that. Besides, this kid would slip up eventually. It was a matter of time. Until then, he would need to clean up.

* * *

"Oh..." Lola sighed as she stared up at the super sugary Marshmallow Pony cereal. It looked so good and she was dying to have it. Just dying. But no, instead they had to find some generic, not as sugary cereal.

"Mom can we-"

"No Lola. We're on a very tight budget. No treats."

"But what if we-"

"No."

"Wow mom, your pretty _cereal_ -ous about the budget, haha get it?"

Lola groaned, ignoring Luan's puns and gazed longingly at her desired cereal. One day it would be hers. Until then... she scanned the shelves and looked for the oatmeal that was also on their list. Ugh... yuck. Oatmeal was for bears. Or was that porridge? Whatever it was, Lola Loud was above mushy, disgusting food that should be saved for the toothless elderly.

"Out of the way!"

Lola felt herself get pushed into the shelves, watching a boy with very fair blonde hair and a white beanie rush past her. She had half a mind to scream at him and even more resolve to end him right then and there when she saw her sister Lucy and big brother Lincoln get pushed to the floor. Oh no... no one did that to them. No one but her that was. And even she had half a mind to know when she should or shouldn't push them around. And then Lincoln let out a yell and was hopping back and forth. She saw a bright red lobster with the plastic thingies around its claws gone. It was clinging to her brother's butt and Lucy was trying to get it off. It was holding on too tight.

"Lincoln honey hold still!"

As her mother raced to help Lincoln, Lola turned to her two older sisters, scowling, "Did you see that? That boy in the stupid beanie? I bet you he dropped that lobster on Lincoln!"

Lily gave a nod and blew an angry raspberry, which Lola took as a way of saying she did see and wasn't happy. Luan and Lynn looked at one another, "Yeah we saw. When I get my hands on that punk..." Lynn cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, he's a _shell fish_ little bully," Luan snickered, "Get it? But seriously, Lincoln gets enough pranks from us. He doesn't need this from a stranger."

"I'll bet you he poured that vegetable oil which made him run into Lynn," Lola whispered, clenching her fists tightly, "Oh when I get my hands on him..."

* * *

Lincoln rubbed his butt as he left the bathroom again, face still red from having to take his pants and underwear off for his mom to see the bruises. Upon exiting though, his sisters were already there waiting to corner him.

"Alright who is he?"

"Who?"

"That punk who planted the lobster on your butt dummy. Who is he? Some kid from school?"

"No..." Lincoln said, realizing what his sisters were talking about now, "He's just some kid I kept running into at the grocery store last time. He had taken the last box of Zombie Bran, so I chased him down for it and he got blamed for all the stuff you were doing so he got kicked out."

"And now he wants revenge," Lola scowled, "Oh he is so dead... Only we're allowed to do that stuff to you. Not some immature brat."

Lincoln didn't like the idea of that. There was no way his sisters should do that to him. Nope. But he decided to ignore that part for now and worry about it later.

"We could turn the tables on him, there's five of us-" Lily interrupted by throwing a can at Lynn's head, making her correct herself, "I mean six, geez Lily. There's six of us and one of him. He stands absolutely no chance."

"How do you expect to get back at him?" He whispered, Lincoln dropping his voice as their mom exited the bathrooms as well, "We're glued to her side this entire trip."

"Don't worry Linc, we've got this," He stared at his sisters as they gave a grin. Even Lily, who was already being pushed ahead as their mom reclaimed the cart. He looked at his sisters, weighing his options. In all fairness, he couldn't stop them if he tried. So he wouldn't.

* * *

Lucy stood at the far end of the aisle, quietly watching the boy she had seen shove her and Lincoln to the ground. He was very busy looking through the frozen food. There were two boxes on the ground, of frozen pizza bagels. The pizza bagels were in a shopping bag and in his pocket was a slingshot. She silently approached him, keeping her hands behind her back. On the other end of the aisle was Lynn, waiting for Lucy to distract the boy with a large bottle of maple syrup.

Lucy stared at him, coming very close besides him. She kept her face very neutral and spoke in a soft, monotone voice, "Excuse me."

The boy in question jumped about an entire foot in the air, looking as though he'd just seen a ghost. Lucy was very used to that expression but she resisted smirking when she saw him jump. He had deserved more than that for the grief he was causing her big brother. He stared at her and immediately glared at her, "What?"

Lucy's lips twitched for a moment into a frown. For a brief moment. As he faced her, Lynn came around quietly from the back. She looked around and immediately opened the syrup, pouring it out carefully on the floor behind him.

"I need to grab some boxes of pizza bagels. Do you mind moving?" Lucy's eyes stared at the bag, "Are there any boxes left or did you waste them?"

"Shut up. I'll be done in a minute."

Lucy gave out her typical sigh and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. He stared at her and his eyes landed on the small package hidden in her hands. He reached out to take it and Lucy quickly raised a hand to keep his off, holding the gum back. It wasn't until Lynn shot her a thumbs up and ducked back around the corner did Lucy let him snatch it from her hand. She didn't resist the smirk on her face when he reached to pull a piece of gum out only to be shocked. One of Luan's gag jokes. It caused the boy to jump back and land in the syrup. He slipped, and landed backwards in the sticky substance. Lucy leaned over and took the gag from his hand, walking around him to join her sister. The two snickered and smirked, heading back on their way.

The boy though quickly scrambled up, getting over his shock, "Hey! Get back here you-"

His cursing was cut off from the store loud speakers erupting in static, then making their announcement for a clean up in aisle four. Lynn had half a mind to go over and sock him in the face, but Lucy's tugging on her arm reminded her of what they needed to do. They went on their way, as the boy trailed sticky footprints. They really had to wonder how no one here even tried to stop them. They should be thankful though, otherwise this plan would crumble before it started. They ducked down an aisle, smirking as they ran. Up above, Lola and Luan were perched on top of the shelves carefully. As soon as they saw their sisters, salsa rained down on the boy. He shrieked for a moment, shielding his eyes.

Lola smirked even as he got out of range. The boy stumbled, blinking blindly as his eyes watered. Just as his vision was clearing, a tomato smacked him square in the face. Lincoln smirked, giving Lily a high five. The baby giggled and clapped as the boy landed his sight on them. Lincoln was leaning against the cart, watching as the boy stormed over to them.

"What's the matter?" Lincoln asked smoothly, staying nonchalant. He couldn't help the cocky smile though.

"You did this!"

"What? Me? I've been here with my baby sister the entire time!" He spoke, though in a slightly exasperated voice. The boy grabbed him suddenly by the front of his shirt, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Lincoln looked at Lily who immediately started crying. A few feet away, Rita Loud came running over from the seafood section. The look of rage on her face made Lincoln and Lily scared as she came over, "Excuse me young man, is there a problem here?"

"Yeah there's a f-" Lincoln immediately covered Lily's ears and started to loudly chant 'lalalalalala' until the curse word passed, "problem lady. He set his sisters up to do this to me!"

"There he is Mister Manager!" Lola's voice shouted, "That's the mean boy who did this to me and my sisters!"

"Lola!" Immediately Rita Loud went over to her four other daughters, "Girls what happened. I thought you were all going to the bathroom."

"We-we were..." Lola whimpered, putting on the crocodile tears. Lincoln blinked, slightly terrified by how amazing an actress Lola was. Maybe when she got over the beauty pageants or was too old for them she could focus on some sort of performing too. Acting seemed up her ally, "But-but then he squirted us with maple syrup and hot sauce on our way out."

"Lynn and I did the responsible thing and told someone," Luan said, sniffling. She knew it had been part of the plan but she felt disgusting covered in maple syrup and hot sauce. She put on an upset expression to sell it, wishing for this to be over so she can quit the near tears act.

"You're in a lot of trouble young man," The manager immediately took him by the back of the shirt and looked at the Loud family, "I am so sorry miss. Here, allow us to give you half off on your entire purchase."

"Half off?" Rita Loud felt her mouth fall open but immediately nodded, "Thank you."

She turned to her children as the boy was marched off, complaining the entire way that it was a set up, and looked at her kids, "I think we might have room in this weeks budge for everyone to get a small treat. What do you think your sisters would like?"

Rita Loud was a sensible mother. While under normal circumstances this wouldn't have happened. Especially since her kids were here as a lesson in responsibility. But given what had happened to them, and the opportunity they were just handed, she had a feeling no one would argue with her. And seeing the giant grins on their face, well... how could she pass up on an opportunity to miss that? Sure, they had set that kid up for trouble, but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. She wasn't as clueless as her kids think.

* * *

 **So... I know in the end of the episode the sister's got the cereal for him. But in this, I like the idea of them confessing to their mom that it was their fault. That Lincoln was doing great and etc. and then Rita had the idea of turning her kids into her helpers. Okay. Longer chapter today! :)**

 **Also thank you for those who have responded about the L is for Love question. I actually got some interesting idea. I may do both however, they would take place at different times. One would be before the episode and the other after. Mostly because of the suggestion on how Luna comes out as Bi to her family. And I think everyone's lack of using gender identifying pronouns hints that the Loud siblings knew at that point. However, because Luna said a gender neutral name, they didn't make any assumptions. That's just my idea.**

 **But also, if your looking for an awesome fanfic about Luna coming out, The Ballad of Luna Loud is SUPER good and I recommend it. I find it very realistic to the stress of coming out to one's family, because even though the family doesn't seem to mind that Clyde has two dads, you're breaking this expectation people had of you. I imagine its nerve racking.**

 **Anyways :D thank you for the patience. Happy July. Please don't forget I need chapter titles for Chapter 3.**


	5. Still the Same Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

 **A/N: This one-shot takes place before the episode L is for Love. I would probably say this takes place a year before the show time line. So everyone is like a year younger than they really are.**

Luna fiddled with her guitar outside in the backyard, trying and failing to settle her rampant thoughts. She'd gotten better playing most string instruments in the short two years since she had started. It was an extreme comfort to her at this point, something Luna couldn't help doing whenever she was nervous or anxious or restless. Well... usually. This was one of those times where music did little for her nerves. And that made the twisting knots in her stomach even worse.

The fourteen year old girl stared at the grass, chewing gently on her bottom lip. Why did she feel like this? Why did her stomach twist have to twist and feel like there were butterflies about to burst from her abdomen at any moment? Why did she feel this way? It didn't make any sense. It had been a normal day. She went to school, she sat through her classes, had killed it in music, she had a really decent lunch, everything had more or less gone smoothly for her this Friday. Everything... except on her way out she tripped on the steps, skinning her knee just a tiny bit and losing half of the things in her backpack because she forgot to close it. One of her classmates, a girl named Selena in her math class, had helped her grab her things. The butterflies had started when their hands just so much as grazed each other in the midst of putting books away.

Why was this happening? This hadn't been the first time it happened either. Not by a long shot. Every time she talked to Selena in class, Luna felt a bit subconscious. She had chalked it up before as something most teenage girls do, judging themselves based on the appearances of others. Selena was also practically a straight A student as well, so the last thing Luna wanted was to look stupid in front of her classmates by getting a wrong answer. But it wasn't the same. She realized that the minute her skin crawled with goosebumps and the fluttering in her stomach started. And damn it, Luna was pretty sure she had involuntarily blushed.

She raised her hands up and threw her face into it. With a soft groan, Luna tried to think of what this meant. She knew that not everyone was attracted to the opposite gender. Sometimes people were attracted to both. Was she bisexual? Luna wasn't too sure. She liked guys, she wasn't someone who could deny that some of them looked gorgeous but what if her interests were changing? It's happened before. Could that happen with sexuality? Did people go back and forth? Could they? All this thinking was giving her a head ache and making her feel sick.

Luna strummed her guitar, giving a heavy sigh when no motivation to play coursed through her. She faintly heard the door open behind her, wondering if someone had come to fetch her for dinner. Instead of a voice though, the door closed behind them and Luna turned around to see her beloved, English loving father walking over to her.

"Hey, you've been out here for an hour and I haven't heard a single string of music. Or Mr. Grousse yelling at you to keep it down," His curiosity turned into concern when he saw her look of inner turmoil. Lowering himself onto the grass besides her, a task not as easy as it once was sadly, he wrapped an arm around her, "What's wrong rock star?"

"Nothing," She said softly, "Just trying to think over some things..."

"Any thing I can help you with?"

Luna looked at her father, hesitant to say something. It wasn't that she feared rejection, her family was some of the chillest people she had ever known. When they had first met Clyde's parents, the man in front of her had kept his grin the entire time and shook their hands enthusiastically. They didn't care about differences like some people. No... she was scared that even her own parents wouldn't be able to help explain to her what she was feeling. And that terrified her.

"Luna, you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I know..." She whispered, "I just- I just don't know if you can help me."

"We won't know unless we try though," He said before putting on a British accent to make her smile just a tad, "Why don't we give it a shot huh luv?"

Luna nodded and her small grin melted away little by little as she started to talk, "I tripped today as I was leaving school and half of my stuff spilled out. This girl in my math class, Selena, she was helping me and then... our hands just sort of brushed somewhere in the mix of getting it all back in my bag and-" Luna wasn't sure if she wanted to continue, but her father held her a bit closer, "and then I felt a bunch of goosebumps. I felt this knot in my stomach and butterflies and... and I think I have a crush on her."

"Okay," Her father spoke calmly, not at all bothered by this information, "Have you ever felt that way before?"

"Yeah, there was this boy named Jason last year. I'd get the same feeling whenever he talked to me but I sort of got over it after I was transferred to a more challenging class. I've felt it from time to time but... this is the first time it's ever been towards a girl. I don't even really know how that happened. Have I always been bisexual? Or have my tastes just change? Will they change again?" Luna looked down at the grass confused and conflicted, setting her guitar aside and pulling her knees to her chest.

"How does being around Selena make you feel?"

"Huh?"

"How does being around her make you feel?" Lynn Sr. repeated in the same gentle, reassuring and encouraging tone he'd been using with her. Luna thought about it for a moment, subconsciously leaning into him.

"I'm always a bit more self conscious in math when she's there. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her. Talking to her... it's not really that difficult but it feel like it. I'm so worried about saying something wrong or rude. I had just thought it was the stereotypical teenage anxiety about looking bad in front of people and wanting to be liked."

"How about guys, same sort of feeling?"

"Sort of... I-I don't really know," Luna whispered that part, "I mean, sometimes I get the occasional butterflies when a cute guy notices me but... it's less frequent. I don't know what that means though. Is that how being bisexual works?"

"Sometimes," Luna heard her father answer, "there is no right way to explain it. It's unique for everyone. Some people are bisexual and then narrow it down to same sex or opposite. Some people continue to like both and have a preference of one over the other. It's not the same for every person Luna and that's okay. Whoever you are, your mother and I will always love you."

"I know," Luna whispered, "I just don't like not fully understanding the extent of who I am now. I don't want to keep changing. I'm tired of that. I have an identity now and I want to stick with it."

"That's okay Luna, because we're here. You can always talk to us. Your mother and I, we don't know everything but we know what love feels like. We'll always be here for you. I cannot stress that enough."

Luna nodded and the two sat together in silence for a little bit, Luna thinking over what her father said and her father merely taking the moment to appreciate this one on one time. With eleven kids, one on one time didn't happen often or evenly among the kids. The younger ones certainly required more supervision than his older children. Lily was still a little new born after all.

"Come on," Luna felt her father nudge her, "Let's go check on that casserole. We can relax together some more after dinner."

Luna nodded and rose, pausing as she lifted the guitar. If she was going to spend more time discovering who she was, her siblings had a right to know what she was going through.

"Hey dad? Is it possible that maybe we could all eat together tonight? No kiddie table."

"I think that could be arranged."

* * *

"Why are we sitting at the grown up table?" Lincoln spoke up, the ten year old looking around at his entire family in a bit of confusion. It had been the fifth time the question had been posed and once again he was responded with: "Just a change of pace today. Don't worry about it and just eat up."

Luna could tell though that her siblings, especially the younger ones, were getting sick and tired of that answer. Especially the twins, who were no longer able to start food fights with one another and their siblings because of the watchful gaze of their parents. Everyone ate in relative silence. Relative in the sense that chit chat was at a minimum and there was an opportunity at any time for Luna to speak up. Which in theory didn't sound that nerve racking or pressured. But Luna wasn't sure how it would be received. It wasn't exactly fair to drop this kind of bombshell on them. How could she expect them to be able to cope with more changes surrounding her when she had promised them all that she would always be the same musical Luna? She just had to go for it and hope it would go over well. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard.

Maybe was the key word though.

Luna opened her mouth contemplating saying something when Lily started wailing. Everyone recoiled as the horrid stench of a dirty diaper filled the air, urging her father to rush for a diaper change. Luna watched him go, feeling her confidence flicker just a bit. She had been hoping for her dad to back her up but with him occupied, she felt a bit nervous. She could easily just wait it out. That was an easy solution but by the time the patriarch returned, there was no telling what sort of dinner time chaos they'd be in.

"So..." Luna kicked herself. What was she doing? Talking apparently and she glanced at the doorway where her father disappeared to. Maybe she could stall until he returned? But even as though thoughts presented themselves, she was still talking, "There's something I'd like to tell you all."

"Yes Luna?"

Luna felt ten pairs of eyes staring her down and wondered if maybe she should wait before telling them. After all, hadn't she changed enough over her fourteen years of life? Why have more identity changes? Why go from one of the Loud's average children to... well... someone still very unsure where her romantic feelings laid? Why go through all of that?

"Um... uh..."

"What is it Luna?" Lynn interrupted impatiently. It definitely wasn't helping her nerves one bit. Nope. Where was her guitar? Maybe it would help now?

"I'm- the thing is I'm-I think I'm.." She looked down, unable to match their stares. Ugh, why was she part of a huge family.

"You think your what? Spit it out."

"Lynn!"

"I think I'm bisexual!" It came out loud and fast and the moment it was out there, Luna's face turned red, "I-I'm sorry. I know you guys are tired of me constantly changing and stuff but I can't help it and please please please don't be mad. I-"

"Finally the truth comes out," Luna stared at her mother as she sighed happily, "Your father and I had a feeling."

"You and dad? But- dad never said any of- you knew?" Luna didn't know how to feel. Relieved? Angry? How could they have not told her who she was if they knew?

"We had some suspicions," Rita explained, "When you were little, goodness maybe Lisa's age, you had insisted for two weeks that you were going to marry these two children in your preschool class and you would all live happily as a big family. You probably don't even remember Henry and Erika. Then there were the times you would tell us all about your teachers. You talked with such pride when they made you a helper or gave you a task and the looks in your eyes..."

Luna turned an even deeper red, wishing her mother would shut up. But the more she thought about, she supposed these feelings had always been there. She just never realized it before.

"So... no one's mad that I've changed again?"

"Sweetheart your still the same you as you were yesterday. Nothing's changed."

At Luna's confused expression, Lisa sighed and spoke up, "The self acknowledgement of your romantic preferences does not in any way change you as a person. You are the same Luna Loud you were yesterday. Nothing has changed."

"But-"

"You're still our extremely loud sister who likes to rock and roll, nothing's going to change that Luna," Lori said, using the very rare gentle big sister voice she used for special occasions where it was absolutely necessary. Luna was absolutely necessary. Her coming out was necessary. Luna couldn't help but blink a bit as she took it in and grinned. Here were her siblings, grinning at her and still completely at ease like it was a normal dinner.

Apparently she had nothing to worry about, and with that knowledge, the knots in her stomach finally eased away and vanished.

* * *

 **So, I know coming outs are usually really stressful but I don't think Luna's stress would come from the same place most people experience it. The Louds have proven before her coming out that they're tolerant and they wouldn't care if their kids were gay or not. They love them nonetheless. But Luna has admitted that she didn't know what to do until well, more recently than other siblings. She got into music the summer of seventh grade. That's fairly recent given she's 15 in the show and going into seventh grade is like eleven or twelve. So I imagine she went through a stage of identity crisis where she really didn't know who she was or what she was good at and stuff. Until Mick Swagger. So it makes sense after finally settling into this identity, it's changed a bit and she's more worried about her siblings being fed up with her still changing. It just also feels like something she would want off her chest more than anything, especially with how the talk with her dad went. I just see her feeling confident initially and then suddenly getting nervous as its happening.**

 **But this is just my take on it. You don't need to agree or anything. This is just what I came up with. Obviously she eventually gets over Selena, as that happens. Thank you Jhay13 for the title suggestion. I really like it, I'm just unsure if I want to use it for chapter 3 or save it for a future chapter. I really appreciate all the suggestions. Keep them coming!**


	6. Who Said It?

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

 _Inspired from Potty Mouth_

Lily puffed her cheeks out, face bright red as she glared deadly daggers at Charles. That was her doughnut! She'd been trying to get one all day! And finally when someone understood her request, it was snatched away from her! And it wasn't fair! Not at all!

"Family meeting now," Lily looked up as her beloved mother lifted her up in her arms. She frowns, staring quite blankly at her family members. Mommy sounded really mad. Why was that? Even if she wasn't yelling, Lily had been around long enough to recognize the barely concealed anger trembling in her mother's voice. Why was mommy mad? "Dining room."

Her sisters and brother trudged out of the front hallway, Daddy and Mommy marching behind them. She stayed in her mothers arm as they all sat together, sitting at the head with Mommy and Daddy. She saw her siblings silently fighting for the seats farthest from them, and unfortunately for Lincoln and Leni, they got the seats right next to them. Why did they look so sad? She'd seen them look like that before? That guilty face loads of times. They weren't exactly angels after all. But why were they pulling that face?

"So Lily's suddenly another prodigy huh?" That was a big word Mommy just said. What did it mean? Lily looked up at her to see her lips pursed together and eyes slightly narrowed. Uh oh. She really wasn't happy. Nope. Not one bit. "Anyone care to explain this?"

"Well," Lily's eyes flickered to Lynn. She squirmed slightly as her big sister spoke, "after you guys left, Lily said the d-word when we changed the channel."

"We thought she learned it from us and tried to erase it from her memory with better behavior to mimic," Now Lincoln spoke. What was this d-word they were all talking about? Doughnut? They said doughnut all the time! What was the problem?

"But when she said it again after you guys returned, we were worried she'd say it in front of that Shuttlecock lady," Lana continued, and Lily giggled. She didn't remember the lady's name but it had certainly not been that. Atleast, Lily thought it wasn't. Was it?

"And we got kicked out we panicked. So we switched Lily out with Lisa and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Daddy interrupted, "Lisa?"

Lily looked at her roommate, who was looking at the table with the same sheepish expression as all the others. Why did they look so sad? Why? What had happened? Lily didn't understand. And then Lori reached over and removed Lisa's brown hair. Immediately the baby was thrown right into Lincoln's arms, making her grumble a little annoyed. Mommy and Daddy immediately went over to her sister, lifting Lisa up and examining her head.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Nuclear experiment gone wrong," Lily's ten siblings said in unison. Even Lily tried to say it with them only for it to come out as baby babble. Ugh. She couldn't wait to learn how to talk. It would be awesome!

"It's growing back," Lisa briefly added, which caused Mommy and Daddy to lean in, likely to look for where her hair was.

"Lisa Marie Loud! How many times have we told you that there will be no nuclear experiments in this house! Especially those unsupervised young lady!" Mommy scolded. Lily couldn't help but wince, Mommy sounded even madder than a few seconds ago.

"Ten times..." She whispered. It came out so quietly Lily just heard it. Uh oh. Lisa looked so sad. She hated it when her sisters and brother were sad. Oh no.

Mommy took a deep breath, "We will talk about _that_ later, but continue."

"So... we switched Lisa and Lily. And then when we switched them back, Lily still said the d-word even though she was really saying doughnut. And then Charles took the doughnut and... you know the rest."

"I see," Daddy spoke now. As Mommy and Daddy came back to sit, she reached out for them. Lincoln held her just fine, but she wanted Mommy and Daddy. She was cute and a baby and they could never stay mad when they held her. Mommy immediately took her back in her arms and the baby looked up at her all innocently.

"So which of you taught Lily that word?"

"Not me!" Ten voices chorused. Mommy didn't look convinced though. Lily could see that. Her eyes traveled from Leni to Lori to Luna and back around again among the three of them. Why was mommy doing that?

"I want all of you to wait in your room. Except Lisa. We'll be with you all in a moment."

Lily blinked. Uh oh.

* * *

Lisa sat very quietly at the table, hands folded in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look at her sisters or brother as they left, knowing that either way she was going to be punished. Bad. And like any child Lisa hated being punished. Sure, she was a genius and had the certificates to prove it but that didn't mean she was above the law. Especially the law of her parents.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," Lisa heard her mother's voice come from directly across from her and looked up at her. Just because she was guilty didn't mean she had to look it too, "Sweetheart what did we tell you last time you were doing forbidden experiments?"

"I'd be grounded for a month and all of my equipment would be confiscated for that time frame," She said softly, "I suppose that's what you have in mind don't you?"

"Yes. This evening once we are done speaking with you all, we will be clearing your room out of gadgets and chemicals. And we will talk afterwards about how you might be able to spend that time. But right now I want you to be honest with me and your father, understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of what that word Lily said was? Do you know what it means?"

Lisa took a moment to consider this. In reality, no, she wasn't entirely aware of what it actually meant. But she knew it was a bad word used to insult people, "Yes and no. I don't know what it literally means. I know it's something hurtful to say to other."

"So you've heard it before?"

Lisa took a moment before answering her father again, because she was trying to really think about it, "Negative. Kindergartners have a very boring and limited vocabulary. And the college students I've been around are always very cautious to sensor themselves around me. If I had heard it it might have been on those road trips we take from other drivers but I cannot recall." She was four after all. Her memories of infanthood were fading due to childhood amnesia.

Her parents shared a look, as though trying to debate the likelihood of her honest confession. Lisa merely watched them until she noticed Lily watching her. Her roommate and baby sister was tilting her head oddly at Lisa, no doubt confused by the situation. Lisa did have to admit that Lily was an observant child with her own unique intelligence. One day she hoped they'd make an interesting duo really.

"Your free to go. Lynnard, go fetch Lola. I want to talk with the twins next separately."

* * *

Rita looked down at her baby daughter as her husband followed Lucy up the stairs to fetch all of her eldest girls. At the moment, Lana and Lisa were pretty innocent. From Lana's testimony, neither of them had any reason to believe the poor girl knew what that word meant. As far as she could tell them, it was a grown up word and she had sworn to them she had never ever uttered it in her life. She was even ready to have brought Hops in to back her claim.

Lola on the other hand was a bit more guilty than her twin. Though, perhaps it was more their fault than Lola's, since Lola was always out to win. And her winning streak was often the spark the lit the short tempers of many pageant obsessed moms, leading to some uncomfortable cursing back stage. So of course, it wasn't like Rita could expect Lola to not hear them. But Lola was still clueless like Lisa about the full meaning of the words. She knew they were bad and they were insulting her but that was it. Really, Rita was more furious at the cursing mothers than her pageant winning princess. Yes, Lola had contemplated using the words a few times (she really did have a nasty temper sometimes) but Lola had sworn at the end of the day she never uttered a word worse than dang it.

 _"Besides"_ Lola had said, _"Pageant judges HATE potty mouths. I have a reputation."_ So Lola was still in the clear, but that didn't mean she would be having a talk later about what some of those words mean in a way suitable for a six year old.

Lincoln had admitted to them that he did at one time use that word. Yes, it had been in the house and he explained how he had a compiled list of horrible curse filled insults to give one of his sisters. He had confessed how Lori ended up as the victim, how he had spent all day trying to delete it off her phone and how Lori read it regardless by finding the paper it was written on. And from their story, her and Lynnard had agreed that while Lincoln was guilty of cursing and would lose video game privileges for three weeks and take up a few extra chores for a week, they didn't think it was possible for Lily to have learned that word from Lincoln. It had been one time, a long time ago. Rita had this gut instinct that Lily wouldn't have remembered it. So Lincoln teaching it to her wasn't as likely. Possible. But slim chance.

And Lucy... from their very short talk Rita had decided that their quietest child in no way had anything to do with this. It was hard to tell when her answers consisted of no. She had never heard that word before. She knew as much as Lana. The only reason the conversation went by so quickly is because Lucy was, as usual, fairly void of any outward emotion. Lana had been trembling and worried and half of the interrogating had been comforting and reassuring her that she was not in trouble. She supposed that vampire Lucy loved wouldn't care for potty mouths either really.

Rita rubbed her temples with one hand. How did this happen? Now she needed to talk to her teenagers. How did this happen? How did their sweet little baby become such a potty mouth? They've never had this problem before. Of course, Lily was is really their first baby to be around teenagers. When Lisa was born, her seventeen year old had just turned thirteen! And all of her teenagers had amble opportunity at school to hear curses and inappropriate language. And there was a false security of being able to say anything in their bedroom without repercussion if they believed they were alone. And Lily unfortunately had picked up Lucy's habit of popping out of hiding spots.

Was she a bad mother? Was she at fault? Should she have set stricter rules? Been more aware of what her kids were doing? Should she have set a better example for all of her kids? Could she have done better?

Her baby babbled up at her from her lap, making her smile fondly. There her little girl was, cheering her up. That was definitely one of her unique traits. It was moments like that that made Rita wonder what kind of child Lily will grow up to be.

"Okay girls come take a seat," Her husband's voice sounded behind her.

* * *

"Shhh," Lucy whispered as the siblings congregated at the top of the stairs. They sat against the wall and railing, listening intently to the discussion that was going on in the dining room. They shared a concerned look, the younger siblings leaning in to Lincoln a bit more for guidance and reassurance. They didn't want their older sisters to get into a lot of trouble. Surely they were innocent too!

"Mom, we promise you we didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it. The reason we are speaking with you five at once is because I know you all have heard this word. I know its in your vocabularies. What I want to know is who in this house has been cursing because, believe or not, you're all teenage girls. And teenage girls can swear just as bad as a sailor. So tell me, have you all been cursing?"

"How can she just say that?" Lana muttered, "Them being teenagers has nothing to do with-"

Five voices chorused very softly a shocking yes. But very shortly the five voices overlapped each other, their sisters trying to reassure their parents that they have never dared sworn in front of their younger siblings. Ever.

"We know we said she was imitating our bad behavior but we would NEVER EVER curse in front of our little sisters and Lincoln! Ever!"

"Honest!"

Lola frowns and looked up at Lincoln quietly as their sisters pleaded for their innocence.

"You'd never do it knowingly. And as of quite lately Lucy has been having a strong influence on Lily. Lily enjoys coming out of random hiding spots doesn't she?" There was a crushing silence. The eight year old in question tensed stiffly, immediately feeling she was more to blame than their sisters down there. They still sat in silence, "Luna, you listen to some pretty heavy music don't you? With some pretty unclean lyrics? Lynn, you've been known to get pretty aggressive and angry, especially verbally, when you lose a game. Face it girls, each of you are a very likely candidate."

"But mom-"

"No buts. No more interruptions. You're all growing up. You five are the only ones left. Whether any of you meant to or not the damage is done. You little sister knows an unsavory word."

"Lincoln we have to do something!" Lana whispered, "We can't let them get grounded! They didn't do anything."

"We don't know that," Lucy said softly, "They've got to fight for themselves. They might come out as innocent as us."

"I want to know the truth. Think of a time when you said that word, preferably recently. Is there any sliver of a chance that Lily was in the room with you. That she heard you? Think."

There was silence. The five siblings at the steps sat silently. The silence felt good, it protected the fairly innocent images they had of their older siblings. That they would never use such foul language. That out of all the bad things they've done, swearing wasn't one of it. Not in front of Lily.

That shattered the moment Luan spoke up.

"Last weekend, I was baking a banana cream pie. When I took it out of the oven, I slightly burned my wrist. It really hurt and I'd been alone in the kitchen. It just came out and a few seconds later after the pie was out and I was treating it, Lily crawled in. It didn't really cross my mind at the time that she might have heard me... It's probably possible that Lucy heard it too if she was in the vents. Or even the twins or Lincoln if they were around."

"I said it yesterday on the phone, was talking to one of my friends. We were ranting and... after I hung up I went to the bathroom and came back to Lily poking her head out under my bed. She moves so fast sometimes... it just barely crossed my mind but I shrugged it off," Lori spoke up as well, the siblings imagining her face looking down at the table.

Lincoln felt the twins on either side of him bite their lip. They hated listening to their sisters incriminate themselves. It was pretty awful.

"I was really mad after a game practice one day. I was cursing in the locker room. When I stopped and came around the corner to leave I found Lily waiting by the door."

"Music, was probably singing it just loud enough for the baby monitors to pick it up."

"I don't know..." Leni admitted, no doubt struggling to remember. That was probably the hard thing for some of them to accept. Sweet little Leni cursing. It felt like a paradox, "I don't really have an excuse though."

They heard their parents sigh and then the slight baby babble that came from their infant sister.

"Okay then, so what have we learned?"

"To be more careful," the girls mumbled softly. All of the siblings, those on the stairs and those in the dining room were waiting for a punishment to be delivered.

"Yes," Their dad spoke up, "Your mother and I have been pretty good about not actively placing a no cursing rule in this house. But at the same time you should be mindful of us and your little siblings. How would you like it if the others used these words against you? You out of anyone should have an idea about that Lori." Lincoln felt very uncomfortable in his seat.

"Judging from those looks on all your faces, you've seemed to have learned your lesson. Let this be a warning, should we or any of your younger siblings hear you curse in this household you'll be facing worse than three weeks of extra chores and a nine o clock curfew."

No argument. Just five voices agreeing and then a dismissal from the parents. The four girls and one boy watched as their sisters climbed the stairs, glancing down at them and giving away guilty looks. Clearly they weren't too happy that their confessions had a larger than anticipated audience. Everyone stood at the top of the stairs for a moment before retreating back to their rooms for some quiet reflection time.

* * *

Lily frowns, hating to see all her siblings huddled in Lori and Leni's room for a sibling meeting. Everyone looked sad and uneasy. Lily hated it. She also hated that they excluded her from it. She quite hated that. But she hated her siblings being upset more than anything. So she toddled in while they were talking, the bed room door wide open after all.

She wasn't entirely paying attention to the conversation, trying to get to the nearest sibling. Which happened to be Leni. She fell over in the sixteen year old's lap, giggling. Everyone's eyes turned onto her and she grinned.

Lily hated it when her siblings were upset. She liked it when they were happy. And right now, as she babbled at them and tried to say each of their names, with varying levels of success, she felt a bit of pride at the smiles brightening up their faces. Who cares what that word was? If it meant her siblings were going to be sad then she was never ever ever going to repeat it again. Ever.

Until she was maybe Luna or Luan's age. It wasn't like she'd remember this anyways.

* * *

 **So I'm trying to write in the third person perspective of characters I'm not used to or consider my faves. Some of them are harder for me to get into the mindset of than others. But I think I've done an okay job. Now, I've neglected the entire dentures thing with Lisa because I just thought it was gross and over doing it. Like yeah, we know her experiments back fire and she gets side effects from it. But dentures? Really? I know they'd just be baby teeth and all but I just really hated that. I also just think Lisa Loud is a bit more careful and responsible when it comes to doing dangerous work you know? Like, I know the Louds are chill and stuff but if Lisa kept showing up with new side effects from her experimenting, you don't think the school would call someone to investigate? Since like god forbid something happened and someone was killed. That's just how I see it.**

 **As for the swearing, I understand that some kids are aware of curses. I've heard a first grader call a teacher a bitch. I'd like to keep most of the younger Louds considerably ignorant or unaware of the curse words. I didn't hear curses till middle school really. So... that's what I'm applying here. And there is no right way to go about addressing this. There are many ways. And with five teenagers, I think it was more important to discourage it more out of the younger ones if they were cursing and to remind the teenagers just where they are and encourage them to be more careful. Because let's be real, you can't stop cursing.**

 **Super long chapter. Trying to think of things to do. I wanna do something in the aftermath of the waiting game. Something with that kid Chandler. And maybe something with Linka Loud. Maybe. I don't know. I'm just thinking you know? Maybe the first day Lincoln and Clyde met or something for the younger kids.**

 **I also apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. Life got slightly hectic. But I haven't forgotten about it.**


	7. Your a Wizard, Lincoln

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

 _This is very AU. Harry Potter verse. Please understand that because Royal Woods is in America, our no maj born witch or wizard would go to Ilvermorny._

Lincoln Loud was not like your average kid. He came from an extremely big family that was nothing like anything seen before. He had ten sisters, each with their own unique personalities and style.

There was Lori, his boyfriend and phone obsessed eldest sister. Leni, the ditzy fashionista. Luna, the family rockstar. Luan, the aspiring comedian. Lynn, the sports-aholic. Lucy, queen of the supernatural and all things dark. Lola, the girly girl obsessed with her image. Lola, the animal lover. Lisa, the prodigy scientist. And Lily, the baby who hated wearing diapers.

Everyone in the Loud house was special, everyone had their own unique little quirks. Even Lincoln. Lincoln had a special talent of maneuvering around the chaos with minimal injury. And even when things turned out for the worse, for Lincoln things seemed to get better almost over night. There was the time Lisa had tested out some hair growth formulas on him, without his consent, and Lincoln had magically regrown most of his hair overnight. Yeah it was much shorter than it had started out with and had left Lisa confused how he had gone from bald to full head of hair again, but Lincoln couldn't think much of it. After all, he had more important things to worry about like getting the tv remote.

So when he work up that morning, a beautiful Wednesday morning in mid July, he hadn't been expecting anything less than the usual chaos. He hadn't expected a strange visitor appearing at their doorsteps to say the least.

* * *

"Hey Lisa, could you pass the mustard?"

Lincoln frowns as he sat at the kiddie table, feeling his temper start to wise. All around him, his younger siblings were pushing, shoving, talking too loudly, and being gross. All he wanted was some mustard for his french fries. Was that so difficult? Apparently, since Lincoln had gone unheard of by the young genius. Typical.

"Lisa!"

"Yes?"

"Finally, could you PLEASE pass the mustard?"

The young boy grinned to himself as Lisa began to heed his request, only for Lana to speak up. Her voice carried nothing but mischief.

"Please? Or Peas?"

Lincoln stared with wide eyes as Lana bent the spoon back. Her grin revealed her two missing front teeth and suddenly the little green vegetables smacked him in the face, a few going splat and others bouncing away. They didn't hurt but it still made him reflexively recoil and swat a few seconds too late at his face. Snickers echoed from around him, making his face burn bright red.

"Hey! What's the big i-" He paused, his eyes landing on the back door suddenly.

There was someone out there, and he noticed his sisters follow his gaze. Lola and Lana immediately started squealing, calling for their parents, while Lily started to cry. Lincoln stood and lifted Lily from her high chair, rocking her gently as best he could to comfort her. Lucy remained silent while Lisa mumbled incoherently under her breath. Lincoln wasn't sure of what, though no doubts the odds of who this individual was. They knocked on the door, tentatively at first. Lincoln hugged Lily closer as his mother and father sprang from the doorway. His older sisters were all craning their heads in to see what was happening. Mom took Lily out of her only son's arms, thanking him as Dad opened the door, blocking the entrance.

"Hello, is there anything we can help you with?"

Lincoln heard the suspicion and skepticism in his father's voice. This was all really weird. Especially since their backyard was all fenced up. Charles hadn't even made a single noise. No bark or anything.

"Yes, is this the Loud House?" They had a slightly raspy voice, but definitely female. Lincoln wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not. It sort of reminded him of how Luna spoke, especially when she was screaming all night at a concert. Maybe this woman came from a concert.

"Yes..."

"Ahh, good, I'm here to speak to a Mr. and a Mrs. Loud. As well as a Lincoln Loud."

"Why would you need to speak with me?" Lincoln moved to the side to see around his father. The woman was maybe in her thirties. She had very dark brown hair like his sister Luna though short and curly like Lori's own hair. Her eyes were a dark green and her skin was a coffee brown. She wore an odd cloak around her shoulders that went all the way down to her ankles. Beneath that, he wasn't too sure what she was wearing. But she smiled upon seeing him and scooted a bit in past his father.

Holding out a hand, she spoke, "Hello Lincoln. My name is Avery Prince, I work for the Magical Congress of the United States or otherwise known as MACUSA by us magical folk."

"Hello..." He said softly, hesitantly, confused as he shook her hand.

She smiled and looked around, speaking before either Mom or Dad could interrupt and kick her out, "I do apologize for coming at such an inconvenient time but I prefer to do these introductions and things when the whole family is around. Leaves for a lot less confusion. So..." She pulled out from underneath her cloak a short stick of dark red wood. Lincoln blinked, recognizing it as a wand immediately. Not the typical magicians wand he's seen Luan wield but a wand nonetheless. With a simple swish of her wrist, the plates in the room rose up and hovered in the air, "Is there perhaps a room where we can all sit in together?"

Everyone was stunned for a moment, something that Avery had become quite accustomed to. Finally, the children's mother stammered out, "The living room perhaps?"

* * *

"I think Lisa's broken," Lynn frowns as Lori set the four year old in her lap. The little scientist was far too busy staring at the witch before them all to even touch the rest of her dinner. No matter how much Lori silently nudged her, she would not respond.

"The shock wears off," Avery said, sitting on the couch in the middle with Mom and Dad. Lincoln sat in the arm chair, not sure if he had much of an appetite anymore, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to make up some more chairs for everyone?"

"No-no that's quite alright," Mom said, "So.. what is the nature of your visit?"

The kids shuffled about uneasily. It was easy to tell that the parents were quite alarmed by the unexpected guest. Lori and Luna were content sitting closer to Lincoln, the older teens neglecting their food. Luan and Leni sat together on the other side of the coffee table, Luan holding Lily in her arms and trying to feed the baby. Lily, despite the situation, was not making it easier. Lola and Lana sat with their backs to the fireplace, where Lucy had climbed in unnoticed. The two were eating quietly for once, while Lynn sat in the corner fidgeting with a ball.

"Well, I've come to, firstly, deliver this letter to Lincoln," Sitting down now, Lincoln sat Avery wore a dark black skirt and a dark blue blouse. Definitely fancier and more formal than he would expect for someone working for a magical government. She reached out across to him to hand him a white envelope. In curly dark blue ink was the address and information.

"Mr. Lincoln Loud, The Linen Closet," At that he raised an eyebrow. Okay. Strange. "1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan."

"Go on, open it up," Avery encouraged, to which Lincoln had no choice but to open the letter. He pulled out some pieces of paper and frowns, laying them out in his lap.

"What do they say?" Lola whined. Of course her impatience would get the better of her. Lincoln took a deep breath and read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Loud. We wish to inform you that you have been accepted to Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed in this letter a list of necessary materials for the year as well as a train ticket. We expect your response no later than August 25. Term begins September 1. Yours Truly, Deputy Headmaster Cassius Green."

"Congratulations, you've got a wizard in the family."

"A wizard? Lincoln?" Mom sounded shocked and blinked, "How is that possible?"

"It happens, we aren't entirely sure how wizards and witches exactly come from completely no-maj families. That's short for no magic by the way, for those who aren't wizards, but it happens. It's always exciting really and you're all taking it so well. So I take it Lincoln will be going then? Would Saturday be an appropriate day to take him through and get his supplies. You're all welcome to come of course, though I must ask that you all keep this a secret. Magic isn't suppose to be exposed to no-maj, we don't want any fighting on our hands. There hasn't been an incident since 1926 with the New Salemers."

"You need us to keep this a secret? Our brother's a wizard and we can't tell anyone?" Lynn frowns, "He can't even use magic in front of us?"

"Well, until he's of the rightful age, he isn't allowed to perform magic outside of school anyways. Not unless he wants expulsion and his wand confiscated. I promise you it's not as hard as you think. And it isn't technically a lie if you say he's at boarding school."

"She's got a point mom and dad," Lori says.

"Wait a minute," Lincoln interrupted, suddenly snapping out of the shock he fell into. Him? A wizard? "Everyone's just okay with me going? According to this train ticket I'd be all the way in Massachusetts. I'd be gone for an entire school year! And everyone's okay with that?"

"It's entirely your choice if you want to go Lincoln, but you'd be giving up on so much. You've got so much potential to be a great wizard. This is a chance not everyone gets."

"But-"

"Lincoln," Lola stared at him, "How can you even consider saying no to this? This is like-"

"The most epic thing that can ever happen," Lana concluded, "You have to go!"

"Yeah, you'll be doing actual magic! Stuff that I can never do! I can only do cheap slight of hand tricks and pull rabbits out of my hat. You'll get to turn rabbits into hats by the sound of this!"

"Ilvermorny is the best school to go, especially in America. Internationally, well, everyone's protective of their school. Those people at Hogwarts think they're so full of themselves sometimes."

"It sounds like a good opportunity Lincoln," Dad tried to reason. It was obvious he was trying to wrap his head around it all, "You'll be the first wizard in the family."

"Huh..." Lincoln had never thought about it that way, "That is true. It wouldn't hurt to try it for a year..."

"Fantastic, Saturday it is," Avery grinned as she clapped her hands, standing, "I hate to take up any more of your time. Are there any pressing questions that you'd like to know before I take off?"

"Are there ghosts at Ilvermorny?"

"AHH!" Everyone jumped. Mom, Dad, all the girls, Lincoln, and Avery. Everyone stared at Lucy, who had stepped up from behind the twins. She had been there the entire time, but had simply disappeared for a very brief moment. It made Avery smirk, humming in curiosity.

"Why yes, there are ghosts in the wizarding world. There should still be a few wandering around Ilvermorny, and I've heard there's a nasty poltergeist in Hogwarts they can't seem to get rid of," Perhaps the Loud House was home to more than just one wizard.

* * *

 **Finally broke through some writers block. Okay. Entirely up to you guys if you want a small continuation one shot of Lincoln getting his wand or meeting Clyde at Ilvermorny and being sorted. Your pick.**

 **Also, how cool would it be if Lucy was a witch? Like the way she disappears and stuff, what if she was subconsciously putting a concealment charm around herself? I think that would be cool and gave a nod towards it. Because I think it's possible. Do let me know if that's what you would like to see.**


	8. A Rocker's Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Coconut, what do you call a deer with no eyes?"

"I don't know Lane, what do you call a deer with no eyes?"

"No eye deer!" Lane began to burst out laughing, then threw his voice so his puppet would begin laughing as well. It hurt his throat to go so high, but it was worth it for the routine.

"Okay, okay," Lane held up his free hand, "What do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs?"

Before he could answer his own joke though, his bedroom slammed open. It caused the comedian to jump, nearly dropping his puppet. When he saw it was Luke, he merely flashed him an annoyed look. After all, what gave him the right to throw doors open like that?

"Hey, what's the big idea Lu-" Lane stopped, seeing the very dark look on his older brother's face. The scowl seemed as though it were chiseled in onto his features and his eyes were much darker than usual. His brother's eyes were always alight with enthusiasm but now, well... it was like someone had extinguished it. He looked absolutely furious.

"Get out."

"What?" The demand took him off guard, "No way, I'm practicing an act."

"Practice in the garage dummy," Lane had to keep his yap shut from pointing out the pun. And when he refused to move, well, that scowl just got worse, "I said get out!"

"Hey this is my room too!"

Luke's hand was wrapped tightly around his shoulder's. He immediately tensed, being pulled forward. Luke spun around so he was behind Lane and before Lane could even wrestle his brother's hand off of him, he was shoved face first out into the hall way. As the boy got to his knees and turned to look around, he caught sight of Luke slamming the door in his face.

Once that was done, Luke set to grabbing his heaviest amp and positioning it in front of the door. Screw safety. Screw what mom and dad said. He didn't care. He wanted them all out. He wanted them all away. Lane started to knock, shouting through the door to be let back in. Screw Lane. Screw him and his jokes. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand anything about how he was feeling. Luke needed to drown him out, knowing eventually Lane would go bother one of the other lame-o's in this house. Finding his stereo, Luke turned the volume up as loud as it could go, playing the most heavy metal and aggressive songs he owned.

"SCREW YOU!" He shouted at Lane, "GO AWAY!"

* * *

"Luna?"

"Go away bras!"

The fifteen year old didn't need to raise her voice, knowing her voice would carry through the walls and door. She had barricaded herself in the bathroom, and despite having locked the door, her weight pressed against the wood. She sat on the tiled floors, knees to her chest, and forced herself to take slow deep breathes. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry. And yet... her eyes burned.

No. She was Luna Loud. She was a tough as nails rocker. Who cares that Sam broke up with her? Who cares if she did it over a text message? Luna didn't. No. Not one bit. She didn't care whatsoever. She was Luna Loud. She should be focusing on her music instead of the blonde beauty. The blonde beauty who she'd spend hours talking music over. Comparing different chords and arrangements for songs. Listening to McSwagger.

There goes the waterworks again. _Pull it together Lunes._ She closed her eyes, as though that would stop the tears. As though it would make everything just go away.

"Luna, you can't stay in there forever!"

"Open the door Luna!"

"Tell us what's wrong."

She covered her ears, refusing to listen to them. They could yell and complain all they wanted but she was not going out there. Not until she had a grip on herself. Not until she was herself again. The relaxed, carefree rocker they knew her as. She was not going to cry. She wasn't going to-

It slid down her cheek unwarranted. And once she realized it, more came falling down her cheeks. A hiccup started to catch in her breathing as she forced herself to be silent. Her chest shook.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

"Luke open the door!" Loki shouted, banging on it with his fist. At this point, all ten remaining siblings stood before the bedroom door. Many of them were covering their ears to the music, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Why's Luke so angry?" Linka asked, having never seen her brother like this before. Luke was always relaxed and upbeat. The last time he was mad was during that family talent show at the fair. And even then he hadn't been this angry. It was safe to say that Linka was very worried.

"We would know if someone would just TELL US!" Lynn shouted through the door. Everyone jumped though, hearing a loud thud against the door as well as Luke shouting.

"BUZZ OFF!"

There was another loud thud, which only made Linka even more concerned. On the other side of the door, Luke was throwing anything and everything he could get his hands on. At the moment, that was just text books and guitar cases. He had some self control after all, though it was quickly depleting.

How could Sam do this to them? How could he just- Luke thought they meant something to each other. He thought they had something special. And there he was... kissing another guy. Luke was shaking at the very thought of it. Sam... he had meant so much to him. SO much. And he- Luke screamed in violent rage, reaching blindly for something. His hand found itself on his guitar. He raised it over his head, eyes blurred from withheld tears. He slammed it down onto the floor, not even caring. Why? Why why why? What had he done? What did that guy have that Luke didn't? Why wasn't he enough? What was wrong with him?

The guitar didn't start to really crack and cave in until he slammed it a fourth time. As that point, most of the anger seemed to have drained away. It left him gasping for air, shoulders trembling. It left him with this horrible empty feeling. He wasn't good enough...

* * *

Lucy tried to sneak in through the vent. The problem was whenever she got near the vent covering, Luna would unlock the door just quick enough to throw the goth out into the hallway with brief tales of seeing Luna's tearstained face. And no matter how many times Lucy or Lana or anyone small enough tried to sneak in to comfort her, they faced the same fate. They were tossed out into the hallway and eventually, when Lana had showed up a second time, Luna stole one of the girls wrenches to secure the vent and duct tape so a towel covered it.

What was a six year old even doing with a wrench and duct tape?

Regardless, that left the ten siblings sitting around the door, one or two at a time to try and coax Luna out.

"Please come out Luna. Please talk to us."

"Luna please?"

Sometimes there were pleas to be let in for the bathroom. Luna didn't answer. She was staring at the mirror above the sink, unable to see her reflection, wondering what she had done. Surely it was her fault. What had she done? Why had this messed up? Why did Sam want to break up? They had so much in common. They got along so well. What had she done? Why had it gone wrong? She rubbed at her eyes now and then, her mascara smeared along the back of her hand and around her eyes. Whatever. Who cared.

They tried to coax her out for food. But Luna wasn't hungry. She just wanted to be alone. She wished they would all leave her alone. Why couldn't they leave her alone? Especially Lori. Why couldn't Lori leave her alone? Lori would never understand the pain she was going through. None of them could. Luna thought- _It doesn't matter what you thought. Sam doesn't feel the same way. And she never will. You messed up idiot._

"Luna," There was Luan again. Why couldn't she just shut up and go away?

"Leave me alone Lu," She muttered, nose clogged up from crying. She knew they'd all noticed. She didn't care.

"Luna please..." There was the pleading in her roommate's voice. The same pleading tone she heard throughout her life when Luan needed her. When she was scared of the dark or had a nightmare. When she was nervous about a new act and needed a practice audience. Luna always thought she'd get immune to it. She never did and never would.

Luna gave a sigh, "My phone... in our room..." She told the comedian, "Just unlock it and-" Her voice cut off, "Just go away..."

* * *

"Uh... Luke?"

"What?"

Linka bit her lip as her third eldest brother whipped his head to glare at her. She hesitated, clearing her throat before continuing, "Dad's taking us out for froyo, you wanna come?"

She felt goosebumps go up her arms as he stared her down, wishing she had played the 'only sister' card or something that could have gotten her out of this. They had all volunteered her to go before she had time to react. It wasn't that she didn't love her rocker of a brother... it was that he had been incredibly moody and short tempered for the past few days. Everyone had backed away and decided to give him his space after the violent mood swing earlier in the week. Linka couldn't decide what was scarier: hearing him smash one of his guitars against the floor or seeing the remains.

It was so unlike him. And nothing seemed to make a difference. Lane made it a point to only be in their bedroom when necessary. Like sleeping and waking up. Everyone kept their distance from him, the younger siblings intimidated by the usual laid back rock star and the older siblings unsure how to address Luke about this. As far as anyone knew, this never happened before.

Luke opened his mouth, wanting to say a few choice words, but decided against it. As angry as he was, no one would show him any sympathy if he cursed out the younger siblings. Especially Linka. They were all painfully protective of her after all. He scowled, "No. Now get out."

Linka frowns, "But you love froyo," Against her better judgement, she came a bit closer, "Come on. You've been hiding in here for the better part of five days. Come spend time with some family."

"I said no!" He turned full body now to look her down, standing to his full height. Linka bit her lip, the sound of the guitar smashing replaying in her head. She backed away, feeling wrongfully afraid of him. He was her brother, she wasn't suppose to be afraid of him, and yet she just thought about the guitar and wondering if he would use that same strength against her. To break something he loved.

"Now get the hell out of my room!" His hand wrapped tightly around her right forearm. Linka cried out a bit, as his grip was fairly painful, and she suddenly found herself thrown into the hall. Literally thrown. The door's slam rattled her ear drums, the eleven year old girl scrambling down the stairs with tears in her eyes. She ran straight into Loni and Lars, shaking as she relayed Luke's message about the froyo.

* * *

To say the Loud family was concerned over their sister Luna was an understatement. For five days Luna Loud hadn't dare to touch a single instrument, robbing the household of it's usual music. And the Loud children realized that, without Luna's music acting as background noise from somewhere in the house, it was just slightly too quiet for any of their liking. It wasn't even just the music, Luna had just stopped communicating with them. And all because of Sam...

"Come on, there has to be something we can do to cheer Luna up!" A family meeting was being held around the dining table, the Loud siblings munching on lunch. Well, all of them but Luna and Lucy. Lucy was spying from the vents to make sure Luna was okay and didn't walk in on them talking, incase they decided on something that involved surprising her. The rocker was in her room, staring at the ceiling and refusing to eat unless it was mandatory family meals.

"Lincoln's right," Lori sighed, "Luna's literally torn up over that girl!"

Luan scowled, not liking the reminder of why their sister was so heartbroken. Luan didn't like admitting it, but she was pretty sure Luna was crying herself to sleep a few nights ago. And the idea of it made her feel sick to her stomach. So sick she couldn't make a joke.

"Then what do we do?" Lola asked.

"Well," Lisa started, only for everyone to immediately shut her down with a no.

"Lisa, mom and dad told you no cloning."

"But-" Lisa sighed, "Drats..."

They all sat in deep discussion over what to do. The topic of conversation, however, was staring up at the ceiling. She felt no motivation to really do anything and she was dully aware that this wasn't exactly healthy. Or it didn't sound healthy. Was it? She didn't know. She knew the definition of depression was having no motivation for anything. Was she depressed? Luna sighed, staring at her equipment piled in a corner on the floor. Her amps, guitars, cello, violin... they sat against the wall collecting a thin layer of dust.

If she wasn't good enough for Sam... how could she be good enough for the music business. Good enough for McSwagger? Good enough to be famous? Doubt started to cloud Luna's head and she wondered, for a minute, if it was too late to give up music. No... surely not. She was still in high school, she could learn to love something else. Find something she was good enough with. Why did things have to go so wrong? She could learn to love something else, someone else, but Luna didn't want to. But did she really have a choice?

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?"

Luke turned around to stare his eldest brother and Lynn down, glaring at them both as he sat up from his top bunk.

"Get the-" Why couldn't Lynn be a little older? He didn't feel comfortable using the f-bomb on a thirteen year old, even if Lynn's heard it all before, "What the hell are you talking about B.O. breath?"

Lynn glared, his own temper being provoked by the rocker. Loki immediately set a hand on the jock's shoulder to remind him that, yes, he had wrestling experience, but Luke was unpredictable. As seen from when he smashed his guitar.

"You're attitude," Loki answered, knowing Lynn would not hesitate to insult him back. Loki had to keep the level head. He was the big brother, he had to be mature. Even if he wanted to punch Luke in the face, "I don't know what's wounded your pride and caused you to act like a hot headed jerk Luke, but it needs to stop. Now. "

"Shut up!" Luke shouted, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was struggling with his self control, feeling so angry. It be so easy to let it out by throwing a few hits. But then he'd be grounded.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Lynn scowled, "You've been sitting in here all week pouting and throwing worse tantrums than Lexx! What are you? Fifteen years old or Two years old? Get off your-" Loki shot him a look to remind the boy where he was and mind his language. The door was open after all for all to eavesdrop, "mopping butt and get your dang act together will you? What's your problem anyways? You get into a fight with Sam or some-HEY!"

Lynn had moved out of the way, narrowing avoiding the empty guitar case Luke threw at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Loki's eyes went wide though. How could he be so blind and stupid? Man... Bebe wasn't kidding when she said he could be oblivious.

"Something happened between you and Sam," Luke tensed, and Loki wasn't sure if he was going to bounce like a tiger or not. He tested the waters further, "You got into a fight didn't you? Just like Lynn said?"

"Get out!" Luke was absolutely shaking in anger. He refused to look them directly in the eye. ' _Who do they think they are?'_

"Answer the question," Loki responded, standing his ground.

"Get out of my room!"

"Just answer the question loser," That set Luke off. He stared up at Lynn with intense anger, so close to hurting him. So close to knocking him off his feet with a single punch. He didn't get it.

"HE CHEATED ON ME ALRIGHT?" He shouted at them without a care of who heard, "SAM FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!" He refused to look at them, feeling his eyes burn again with tears, "I SAW HIM! I SAW HIM KISSING SOME ONE ELSE!"

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" He screamed, after a moment of stunned silence. He felt his face grow warm, knowing now his face was red from anger.

"Luke.." Loki stretched his hand out towards his younger brother, setting it on his shoulder, "Luke we had no idea..."

The rocker pulled away from him, giving a short bitter laugh and a sarcastic reply, "No? Really?" He scowled at the older brother,

Loki's lips twitched. Luke was making this incredibly difficult. But the rocker continued, "It wasn't like any of you could help. What do any of you know about having your heart ripped in two? You've never had to worry about that. You're Loki Loud... You're perfect! Everyone falls instantly in love with you," Luke's voice trembled, "You and Bebe..."

"I'm not perfect," Loki stated, "No one is in this family. What happened with Sam wasn't your fault. Sam's an idiot for thinking he can find someone better than you. He's an idiot for not talking to you in the first place. Luke... look at me."

Lynn frowns, standing awkwardly like he shouldn't be there, as Loki grabbed Luke's head and forced the rocker to stare him in the face. Lynn felt like he wasn't the brother to be here for this romantic stuff. It didn't feel right to be here as Loki spoke, "I understand that you're angry. I understand that you're hurt. But instead of screaming at us and scaring Linka and the others you get yourself together and use it to fuel some music."

"We're suppose to be here for each other..." Lynn said, a bit too quietly for them to fully realize it was him. After all it just sounded so unlike Lynn. He refused to look at them both, not really in the mood to be teased for being sappy, "You can't just do this to us Luke. You can't just get this mad and not tell us. We're a team, and a team doesn't keep secrets. They trust one another."

Luke stared at them, looking as though his anger sobered up. He removed Loki's hand though, not quite liking how hard a grip the eldest Loud son had. He didn't have to say anything, the look on his face was more than enough of a hint. Loki nudged Lynn and the two decided to leave, shutting the door behind them. They would leave Luke to his music and hold a secret sibling meeting with the others.

No one cheated on anyone in the Loud family without serious repercussions. Oh no... Sam needed to learn a lesson for doing this to their brother.

* * *

She heard the door open, assuming it was Luan to grab something for a joke. It was possible she needed some mime makeup to practice that act. Instead it was Charles, whining at her bunk bed.

"What is it boy?" She asked, her voice a bit raspier than normal. He gave another whine. Of course, he had to go. Why he didn't go to anyone else, she didn't know.

It wouldn't take her long to let him out anyways. She jumped off her bunk and followed the dog downstairs, dragging her feet as silently as possible. She really didn't need her siblings cornering her and asking about how she was feeling. As sweet as they were, they were suffocating. So she followed the dog into the kitchen, watching him scratch the door restlessly.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," She said quietly and opened the door. Charles dashed outside and Luna followed, to make sure he didn't go on Lola's pink car.

"Surprise!"

Luna stared at them, staring at her siblings. They had pulled out some of the fold out tables and chairs, blowed up their old bounce house, there was a little banner painted up in purple. Food was laid out on the table, boxes of apple juice and bottles of root beer. She saw cupcakes, the frosting decorations done in different levels of success. There was a bowl of chips and.. was that shepherd's pie?

"Dudes..." She looked at them confused, "What's going on?"

"Can't we just throw a surprise party for our sister?"

The look Luna was giving them immediately made Lincoln cringe. She was looking at them skeptically, her eyes still lacking the usual energetic light they normally held. It was awkwardly silent, no one quite sure what to say.

Lisa sighed, "I told you we should have cloned Sam."

Luna flinched, as though the name would cause physical harm on top of the emotional turmoil she was in. All eight of their other sisters and Lincoln glared at her, though the young genius seemed to not care. Luna knew Lisa wouldn't get it, emotions weren't Lisa's cup of tea. Still, she was incredibly curious, and spoke in a slightly shaky voice, "Clone Sam? What-what's this about?"

"We were hoping this party would cheer you up," Leni admitted, "We don't like seeing you so sad."

"But-" Luna sighed, and mumbled softly, "I appreciate it guys. I just- I really want to be alone right now."

She should have known that would have sparked some tempers. Luna Loud was a stubborn girl who came from a stubborn family. But she hadn't been thinking about that, she had been thinking about how she wasn't good enough for Sam and how badly she wanted to just stay in her room. Where people didn't have to see her. She felt like everyone looking at her, they knew she wasn't good enough. Like it permanently marked her skin. She wanted to be alone. Her siblings... they didn't get it. They couldn't get it. How would they be able to understand?

"Alone?" Lola's eye twitched, "I baked you CUPCAKES! AND YOU WANT TO BE ALONE?"

"Luna..." Luan stared at her roommate worriedly, ignoring the little pink princess that was her little sister, "You have to talk to us. Please? We know it hurts. We know you're hurting. We want to be here for you. We hate seeing you this miserable. Please?"

There goes the water works again. Luna kicked herself, she wasn't suppose to be crying right now. Not in front of them. Not when her sisters and brother were being so nice! No! And yet she couldn't stop it. She spoke so softly, resignation in her voice, "I wasn't good enough for her... and if I'm not good enough for someone like Sam, what if I'm not good enough for anything?"

"Take that back," Lori demanded, much to Luna's shock. She'd been expecting awkward silence from her siblings to confirm what she'd already figured out on her own. She wasn't expecting an argument. She looked away, down at the ground instead of at Lori. Or any of her siblings. She felt shameful now, "Luna..."

"Luna look at me," Lori stepped closer, trying to get in her range of sight, "Look at us. I have no idea where you got that stupid idea from. Anyone who can't appreciate you and talk to you in person isn't good enough for you. Sam isn't good enough for you. Anyone who makes you feel this way isn't worth your attention Luna, you are beautiful and awesome and there is someone out there waiting to meet you and fall in love with you. That person isn't Sam and it's her loss."

"How do you expect me to believe you? You and Bobby- you're still together. All those other boyfriends you had before... you were always the one to break up with them. Or it was mutual. You've never felt like this before."

"Goo goo..." Lily started to fuss, blowing a raspberry. Luan looked at the baby and attempted to interpret, "Lily says that doesn't matter. We love you."

The baby nodded. Luna bit her lip. When was the last time she felt vulnerable? When she came out to her family? Was that it? Or some other time? Luna wasn't sure. She wished she could be the tough as nail rocker she looked like on the outside. She wasn't though. She was very well vulnerable because she was human. And there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Everyone doubts themselves Luna," Lincoln spoke up, "We're here for you though. We love you. We hate seeing you this way. We threw this party to cheer you up. Please? We miss you."

"Nice confessions Louds!" Mr. Grouse from next door suddenly shouted, making a few of the kids jump out of their skin. Lori turned his head towards the grumpy neighbor, "Do you mind? Family moment over here!"

Luna stood there for a moment. They were all looking at her, worried about her. Especially her older sisters and Luan. She could see it in their eyes. And she knew that maybe, just maybe, she'd lost herself a bit. Perhaps she was thinking crazy nonsense. But it was incredibly hard to shake this sadness. She didn't exactly know how to get over this heartbreak. How could she get over this? Spending time with her family? When Luna really thought about it, it couldn't hurt to try. Being in her room after all hadn't produced any favorable results. She certainly needed a reminder about how great she was. Some boost to her self esteem.

"So..." She fidgetted with the bottom of her shirt, "What'd you dudes lay out to snack on?"

The big smiles on all ten of their faces, it made Luna feel a bit better. A little less sad.

* * *

 **Okay, so... this story switches between the alternate universe of Linka Loud and her ten brothers and the Loud House we know and love. Luna and Luke are both dealing with the break up of Sam in their respective universes. Luke is angry, dealing with the pain of seeing Sam kissing another guy and realizing he was cheating on Luke. Luna is incredibly sad and emotional because her Sam texted her about breaking up. It came unexpectedly to Luna. But in both cases, the two think they are to blame. They think they weren't good enough. They failed at doing something which led to the breakup. Which isn't true. But they're heart broken.**

 **Man. This was a long chapter to write. Question, what the name of Lana's male version? Is it Leif?**

 **Good question Boris! Honestly, is there anything you guys aren't getting enough of? Any continuity errors I could try to clear up? More Harry Potter AU? Other AUs. I can't do Shadow Hunters, never read that series. I don't do stuff rated M. One thing I won't do. Nor incest. If its something you'd like to see you can always suggest it. And I'll try.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the Loud House. Most of these one shots are ideas I have after seeing episodes. Some while I'm trying to sleep. I can't promise any definite amount of one-shots and they might not always be canonical.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe Lisa?"

"Of course," The four year old had to roll her eyes at her older brother, honestly it was like he didn't trust her? And how could she not be trustworthy? She stopped using her siblings as unwilling test subjects, "I assure you that nothing catastrophic should happen. Now, please pay close attention to the dead battery."

Lincoln frowns and held his hands tightly together, watching the dead battery in the center of the room. Lisa handed him a pair of shaded sunglasses, which he put on without any hesitation. He watched his younger sister, pick up her latest invention. It was bright silver, shaped like a water gun. The nuzzle of it was fairly cartoonish, it was a skinny stick with a large round ball on the end and three saucer like rings along the skinny end. It had a bright green knob on the side, and instead of a pull trigger it was a bright red button on the side of the handle.

Lisa stared the point of the invention down at the battery and pressed the red button. A bright green light shot out of it and hit the battery. The light vanished and left the battery one tenth of the size it used to be. It was so tiny. Lincoln could barely see it and watched as Lisa picked it up with amazing precision with a pair of tweezers.

"You made a shrink ray?"

"Essentially," Lisa disposed of the tiny battery, "This is just a prototype. A rudimentary start to what it could be."

"A rudimentary start?" Lincoln stared at her, "Lisa... that was-" He stared at the invention and frowns, unsure how to correctly express his thoughts and praise. She invented a shrink ray. He didn't even think she would be that interested in the notion of shrinking. Then again, Lisa enjoyed challenges. And now she had discovered the secrets of how to shrink people. Perhaps he should be a bit worried about Lisa using her inventions against them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to acquire a PB&J sandwich before our parental units take me to a..." Lisa frowns as she pushed up her glasses, "play date."

As far any of the Loud children knew, Lisa didn't have many kids she got along with. Which was concerning, since even Lily had some baby friends from daycare. So now mom and dad were cracking down and taking Lisa out of her bedroom laboratory and setting her up on play dates. Lisa was not at all thrilled but could do little to stop her parents. After all, she was a genius but she was a four year old genius. There wasn't much she could do to stop them. So she set her shrink ray down on her table and left the room. Lincoln followed her down, deciding to take an opportunity to catch up an ARRGH!

* * *

"LANA!"

Lola's scream echoed through the house as she chased her twin out of their bedroom, ready to pounce. The older twin in question as holding yet another of Lola's dolls and ran off towards Lisa and Lily's room in search of a pair of scissors. Upon entering the bedroom their younger sisters, Lana's eyes immediately landed on the shrink ray at the table.

"Cool!" She dropped the doll, going towards the table. She lifted the shrink ray off the table, grinning at it as she turned it around in her hands. This was pretty cool. Lola came charging into the room at that point, fists clenching angrily.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE CUT OFF ALL HER HAIR!" Seeing her doll on the floor, Lola scooped it up off the floor. However, because she startled her twin, Lana accidentally pressed the side button and shrunk Lisa's desk lamp.

"Whoa!" Lana grinned, "Cool! Lisa created a shrink ray!"

That immediately caught the girly twin's attention. She too discarded her doll in favor of the sensitive invention, watching her twin carry it out past her. Lana pondered what else it could do, with the full intention of having some mischievous fun. Lola frowns, suddenly grabbing Lana's arm and reaching for it with a whiny, "Let me see!"

"No! I had it first!"

"Give it to me Lana!"

The six year old girls began to wrestle, their hands grabbing around the handle. Somewhere in the mix, when Lana threw her weight on her younger twin and pushed them both onto the ground, someone pressed the button. A burst of green hit the window and bounced back from the glass. The shrink ray clattered to the ground, appearing undamaged, though Lola and Lana were both blinking the spots out of their eyes.

Lana sat up, head tilting up to stare at the very big shrink ray... and the big crib... and the- Uh oh...

"Um... Lola..."

"What?"

"I think we shrunk ourselves," Lana stared at her, frowning just a tiny bit. This wasn't very good. What would they do? Whoa! Look how big Cliff was from down here! Lana immediately began to wonder what it would be like to ride Cliff bareback like he was a horse. Or Izzy... Hm... The girl began to give a small little smile as she contemplated the possibilities.

"What do you mean we shrunk ourselves?!" Lola shouted at her, recognizing the look on Lana's face. It showed up whenever it involved anything dirty and crazy. Lola did not want to know what her sister was thinking, more concerned about how she'll never fit into any of her pageant gowns again! Or any of her tiaras! This was a disaster! An absolute disaster!

"Think about it this way," Lana supplied, not sure if Lola was aware she was screaming her thoughts out loud, "You can try on those pink dresses your dolls wear."

Lana smirked, knowing that would help keep her sister distracted for the time being.

* * *

Lincoln sighed, stretched out across the couch as he watched tv. He yawned a tiny bit, a little groggy from watching three episodes of his favorite show uninterrupted. That didn't normally happen. Usually someone came running down and stole the tv remote off of him. And the more Lincoln thought about it, it was unusually quiet. Lisa was away at her playdate, so that explained the lack of explosions, and Luna was out jamming with some friends.

Why was it so quiet? Usually, if it wasn't Lisa's scientific mishaps or Luna jamming out it was the... the twins. Lola and Lana weren't shrieking at each other or with each other. Huh...

Charles suddenly shot down the stairs, yelping and barking as he stumbled down the steps. As Lincoln sat up to see what was wrong, he heard a squeaky little voice cry out, "YEEHAW! GIDDY UP CHARLES!"

At first, Lincoln had no idea where the source of the voice was. He only saw Charles, running around Lincoln's legs and yelping. He quickly snatched up the dog, as his running around was making Lincoln dizzy.

"Whoa Charles! What's wrong?"

"Hey!" The voice complained. Lincoln blinked and lowered Charles slightly so he could inspect the dogs back. Lincoln gasped, staring in disbelieve at Lana clinging to their dog's fur. The little six year old looked fairly annoyed and shot Lincoln a sour look.

"What's the big idea Lincoln?"

"Lana! What-why are you- How did you get so tiny?" The eleven year old delicately took hold of Lana's overalls with a small pinch and set Charles down. He held Lana, setting her down on his palm.

"Lola and I were fighting over Lisa's new shrink ray."

Lincoln face palmed, "Oh boy... where's Lola?" He asked, hurriedly heading up the steps to go find Lori.

"Hey!" Lana frowns as Charles ran off for the kitchen, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get on Charles?"

* * *

Lola smiled as she spun in a little circle, taking in how gorgeous she looked in her dolls dresses. The material was a tad scratchy but alas, the things one must do to look fabulous. And she looked beautiful. The doll house however... wasn't entirely as fabulous as Lola had anticipated. While it was fully furnished and felt like she was in her own personal little castle, everyone was made of hard plastic. Especially the beds.

The chairs and kitchen appliances didn't bother her, it was exactly like the fake kitchen set she had in the corner of her room anyways. She could easily hold a sophisticated tea party, but the couches and the beds were rock hard and uncomfortable. And Lola Loud wanted to be comfortable when staring at a fake tv... maybe that was a downside too. The tv didn't work like the one in her real living room.

Still, Lola looked fabulous. She supposed that constituted for something right?

"Lola?"

The door swung open with a deafening bang. The little girl covered her ears with a cringe and stuck her head out of her doll house annoyed. She glared up at a very large Lincoln and Lori.

"Do you mind?"

Their eyes immediately spotted her and Lincoln sighed in relief. The eleven year old bent down and reached to pick her up. Lola, upon being held without explicit permission, squirmed and resorted to biting Lincoln's finger.

"OW!"

"Put me down Lincoln Loud!" Lola glared, though it had no effect on her brother. Drats. Was it due to him being family or because she was significantly smaller and less intimidating?

"Yeah, sure," Lori answered sarcastically, holding onto Lana for the white haired boy. Lana was pouting, clearly unhappy with the situation they were in, "Come on, we need to get you both somewhere safe. Lisa's not due to be home for another half hour."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Lana whined, really pushing Lori's buttons. The seventeen year old remembered to breathe and relax though, a key skill that was becoming increasingly more difficult with each new situation they faced. After all, shrink rays? Her twin little sisters reduced to the size of bugs? Life handed Lori a very stressful deck of cards.

"Until Lisa gets home you both are stuck this way," Lori responded, "And if you both get hurt like this then mom and dad won't be happy."

 _'Honestly, I thought the prodigy of the family would know better than to leave her inventions where you both can reach them.'_ But Lori would keep that to herself. Lisa was a genius, but she was still four.

"This is totally unfair!" Lana complained, crossing her arms as Lori and Lincoln carried them to the kitchen. There Lucy sat, holding Geo's forgotten tank. Since the hamster LOVED his plastic ball and Lana had taught him how to use the toilet, it was hidden in the back of Lana's closet for the next rodent she decided to rescue. Lucy had cleared it though of all the wood chips, having taken some of Leni's scrap fabric to make a nice cushiony bottom for the twins.

"There we go, nice and safe until Lisa gets home."

"Excuse me?" Lola shrieked, pulling herself to her full height. She glared the eldest down, "You expect ME to wait in this animal prison? This is-" Barbaric? Horrific? She didn't know the right word to use but the look on her face guaranteed they'd be facing dire consequences. She saw Lincoln tremble slightly and resisted a smirk. At least she hadn't completely lost her touch.

"Yeah! I had plans to ride Cliff and fly across the room on Walt!" Lana protested, "This isn't fair!"

Lucy shrugged, giving them no response as she left the kitchen. Of course Lucy wouldn't respond to them, neither of the twins were expecting her to. They were too busy shooting glares at Lincoln and Lori.

"Sorry guys, this is the only way to make sure you stay safe until Lisa's home and can fix this."

* * *

"This is so boring."

Lola rolled her eyes as her twin complained, wishing she hadn't changed into one of her doll's dresses. The fabric was starting to irritate her skin again, worse than earlier. And it wasn't like she could just take it off, otherwise she'd be in her underwear and that wasn't lady like. Imagine what her competition would do if they even had the slightest suspicion or hunch that Lola wasn't 110% a lady. A high maintenance lady, but a lady nonetheless.

Lori had left shortly after Lucy, running off to her room when Bobby started to call. That, well, both twins had expected it to happen and merely shot her the dirtiest look six year old girls could give when she shrieked in joy. Lincoln had gone to take Charles out back and were thus left to entertain themselves. It would have been do-able if they'd been at least set in front of the tv.

Lana sat in the corner, staring at the back door that led into the backyard, eyes glazed over in boredom. For a few more minutes, all she heard was the sound of her twin squirming along the fabric bottom. Lana almost told her to just take the dress off and was tempted to remove it for her if it was making her so miserable. But then she heard a rhythmic low pitch sound. It was close enough to the point where Lana felt the vibrations through her body. She dismissed it, assuming it was Luna before remembering, as Lola shrieked, that Luna wasn't even home.

Lola scrambled back into Lana's corner, staring up at the disgusting and grotesque horse fly that found its way into the house. Lana stared at her, her stomach churning. Hops ate those? Those was so ugly and gross. And sure, she had a higher tolerance for gross and disgusting than most of her siblings but that was just... she'd eaten a few of those before and... ugh... now she wasn't _too_ sure how wise that was. And it sounded angry. It flew in a circle overhead, occasionally landing on the edge for a second or more.

"Lana! Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?"

Lana couldn't just catch it in her hands like she usually would. That thing was as big as they were!

"I don't know! Just- just-"

Lana pressed against the side of the tank, feeling an unsettling chill go down her spine as it stared at them. Ugh... Lana bit her lip, not completely sure if she was nauseous or not. Flies looked differently than she expected. Lola squeezed beside her and Lana frowns, suddenly not wanting to be this size anymore. Things were better when she was BIGGER than the flies and insects.

Both girls shrieked as the horse fly flew lower and started to hit their plastic walls. Lola grabbed Lana by the wrist and dove under the fabric bottom, the twins hiding beneath it.

"LINCOLN!" They shrieked, clutching to one another tightly.

* * *

Lincoln had only been outside for five minutes with Charles, and yet when he came back the twins were acting like he'd been gone for five years. They were shrieking, pointing frantically up at the large horse fly hovering over their safety box. Lincoln sighed, grabbing two cups and began attempting to catch the fly to little success. The twins shriek, Lola screaming catch it repeatedly while Lana criticized Lincoln's technique.

They truly were polar opposites.

When Lincoln finally caught the fly, he was a bit sweaty and his legs hurt from all the jumping, "You can come out now. I'm just going to leave him in there for Hops later."

"Thanks Link!" Lana grinned, knowing Hops will appreciate it. The young girls struggled to get out from under the heavy fabric. They were both incredibly hot and sweaty. Lana unbuttoned one of her overall buttons, trying to prevent the denim from clinging uncomfortably to her body. Lola fanned herself, silently fuming that she got this uncomfortable but cute doll dress disgusting with her sweat.

Charles shot out from the kitchen, running to scratch at the door. Lincoln tilted his head and grabbed Lola and Lana's tank when he heard the door slam. Charles whimpered in what sounded like a sympathetic manner and Lincoln went to go see what the problem was. He saw Lisa heading up the stairs, fists clenched. The expression on her face spoke nothing but impatience and anger. Uh oh... what went wrong? Wait.. Lisa!

"Lisa!" Lincoln hurried after her, "Thank god your home!"

"I couldn't agree more... it was an utter waste of my time."

Lincoln frowns, examining the young girl very quickly for signs of physical or emotional damage. Seeing that Lisa was not injured, he decided to distract her from her unhappy experience from the problem that had happened after her departure, "We've got a problem. Lola and Lana accidentally shrunk themselves with your shrink ray."

"Okay?" Lisa raised an eyebrow, unamused with the situation Lincoln presented her with, "Why didn't you just turn the knob to 'reverse effects' and fix them?"

"There was a reverse switch?"

"Knob," Lisa corrected, but nodded. She shook her head at her older brother. As clever as he could be, he was still over very average intelligence and had lapse in thinking of the simplest solution. Surely this had to change before he sought out a college education.

"Follow me," Lisa sighed, ignoring the open mouth shock her brother was expressing. Really, it wasn't that crazy. She blamed this lapse of intelligence on the snow days.

* * *

 **Super big shout outs to Boris Yeltsin and celrock for taking the time to read this fanfic and go a step farther to share it with others. Seeing celrock's reviews all day Monday after the eclipse really made the day a little sweeter. And thank you to Boris for the idea, I had adapted it slightly but the main theme is still there. The moment with the horse fly reminded me of when I was little, around their age, and whenever the episode of Spongebob came on where Patrick and Spongebob and all of Bikini Bottom think a butterfly is a monster. Whenever they closed up on it's face and did that buzzing sound it made me pretty scared and I'd look away.**

 **I'll be honest, I've thought of doing another Loud House story with an OC where the Loud Family takes her in. But the rest of the plot just tampers off... Not sure. It starts with Leni and Lori driving home from a late night at the mall, and Leni spots the kid on the sidewalk. Because yeah, as ditzy as she can be Leni has proven to have one of the biggest hearts of the family.**

 **Please do suggest a chapter name if you have one. No pressure, eventually they come to mind if no one suggests anything!**

 **Also want to apologize right now that if this story goes on a hiatus/doesn't get any new chapters in a while it's because I am currently packing for my second year of college. So... no time really to type. The stress to make sure I have EVERYTHING is pretty real.**

 **So out of curiosity, who's everyone's favorite Loud character? And if it's Lincoln, who's the favorite sister then?**


End file.
